


Танец на стеклах

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: ББ-квест 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Они встретились случайно, две женщины, которым так нужны были перемены в жизни. Будут ли они счастливы, строя новые отношения, или потеряют то, что получили неожиданно?





	Танец на стеклах

Они встретились совершенно случайно. Одной нужно было укрыться, спрятаться, исчезнуть от почти испепелившей душу и сердце прежней связи. Второй вдруг захотелось большой и чистой любви — без пожаров, страстей, метаний из стороны в сторону. 

Мелкий дождик, еще не определившись, не хочет ли он стать туманом, слегка смазывал перспективу, набрасывал глянец на опавшие листья, буквально за последнюю ночь усыпавшие дорожку в центральном парке города.

Одна сидела на скамейке — массивной, с вычурными деталями украшений, — и молча курила, смотря невидящим взглядом куда-то вдаль. Или вглубь себя. Пепел падал с сигареты, последняя капля захватила в плен едва тлеющий огонек, и тихо, даже без шипения, сигарета погасла. Очередной окурок выпал из безвольных пальцев. Плащ давно намок, неаккуратно растянувшись на скамейке, сумочка блестела от водяных капель. Такие же капли оседали на волосах, сминая пышную ранее прическу, собираясь и скатываясь по локонам вниз.

Она не обратила внимание на прошедшую мимо. В большом городе много людей — невозможно спрятаться ото всех. Даже если этого очень хотелось. Но что-то отвлекло ее от созерцания пустоты в себе — назойливо маячащее на самом краю, дающее абстрагироваться от этого мокрого, чужого мира.

Ярко-красный с черными иероглифами зонтик, широкий и пафосный, вызывал идиотское желание повертеть его в руках. Едва капающий дождь не мешал, и иероглифы радостно сливались в черную загогулину на красном фоне, оживляя пейзаж. 

Красное пятно приблизилось и уменьшилось — хозяйка зонта подошла и присела на скамью рядом, уже не забавляясь, а защищая их обеих от дождя.

Очередная сигарета из пачки и голос незнакомки:

— Тебе хватит уже. Все равно легче не станет.

Поворот головы, рассеянный взгляд мимо:

— Почему?

— Никотин убивает лошадь, а не воспоминания.

Первая медленно кивнула, скорее раздумывая над услышанным, а не соглашаясь с ним. 

— И, думаю, сидеть под дождем тоже не самая правильная идея. Ты совсем промокла. Знаешь, — добавила вторая после паузы, — вставай. Пойдем. Ничего не изменится, сколько ни кури и ни мокни на улице.

Она поднялась, махнув красным зонтом, и потянула за руку первую — со скамьи, вверх, к себе под зонт. Вздохнула, посмотрев на безвольную куклу рядом, приобняла одной рукой за талию и твердым уверенным шагом отправилась к выходу из серого, мокрого парка.

***  
Чайник свистел, надрываясь. Струйки пара выходили через втулку-свисток, заставляя ее издавать резкие неприятные звуки, ставя в известность, что пора выключать газ и можно делать чай. Или кофе. Или быстрокашу, смотря для чего его поставили на плиту.

— Опять забыла вытащить свисток, — пробурчала Ната, заходя в кухню и снимая чайник с плиты. — С другой стороны, я частенько о нем забываю, и вот есть шанс не спалить очередной.

— Да уж, только за четыре месяца этот второй, — улыбнулась Зоя, заходя следом.

— М-да. Наверное, стоит купить электрический, чтобы сам отключался, но я терпеть не могу заставленный стол. Места и так немного, а чайник не уберешь на полочку. Доставать каждый раз надоест, — улыбнулась Ната, заливая кипяток в заварочный чайник, уже наполненный чайными листьями и любимыми травками. — Тебе кофе?

— Да, как всегда. Ты ж знаешь, не люблю я чай, вообще, — согласно кивнула Зоя.

— Знаю и помню. Но не понимаю, как ты пьешь эту гадость, — кивнула Ната на банку растворимого Якобса.  
— Привыкла. Он действует быстрее, чем чай, а в последнее время постоянно хочется спать, вот и держусь только за счет кофеина.

— Высыпаться не пробовала? — Ната споро разлила кипяток в кружки. Ни она, ни Зоя не пили из чашек, слишком те маленькие. В кафе или в гостях самое то, но дома хотелось уюта и привычного состояния, когда никто не посмотрит косо на трехсотграммовую кружку с клубничкой, аляповато намалеванной посредине белого пустого поля. Это было их, домашнее, только на двоих.

— Да, я помню, как ты пила из той чашки и с каким выражением лица на нее смотрела, — улыбнулась Зоя, досыпая сахар в свой кофе.

— Я замерзла, пока сидела рядом с тобой, захотелось согреться, а принесли даже не чашку — мензурку какую-то, — улыбнулась воспоминанию Ната. 

Они тогда долго сидели в парке под дождем, особенно Зоя, и замерзла она значительно сильнее. В ближайшем кафе, куда потащила ее Ната, им выдали по чашечке напитка и тортику, которые пришлось выбирать Нате. Зоя, а в тот момент просто безымянная замерзшая и промокшая девушка, почти не реагировала на обращенные к ней вопросы.

Они долго сидели в кафе, отогреваясь и высыхая. Ната пыталась разговорить новую знакомую, но все, что удалось узнать — ее имя и то, что она рассталась с человеком, к которому была более чем неравнодушна. Рассталась не по своей воле или желанию. Именно в тот день состоялся неприятный во всех смыслах разговор, после которого она и пошла гулять по городу, забредя в парк и просидев на скамье пару часов. Это поняла Ната из кратких ответов на свои вопросы. Ей почему-то захотелось помочь незнакомке. Возможно, причина была в том, что она тоже часто оставалась одна; возможно, не хватало объекта заботы; возможно… 

Возможно так проявилась ее тяга к женщинам. Не каждая, далеко не каждая даже красивая женщина привлекала к себе внимание. Можно было выглядеть эталоном красоты, иметь превосходную фигуру и скульптурные линии лица и казаться холодной статуей или просто куклой. Привлекательность человека зависит совсем от иного. Ната хорошо это знала на собственном опыте. Та, к которой она почувствовала неожиданное притяжение около четырех лет назад, была именно такой. Не слишком красивой, не самой молодой — старше самой Наты на девять лет, но притягательной. В ней горел внутренний огонь, к которому хотелось тянуться. Не опаляющий подходящих слишком близко, а согревающий. 

Они встретились случайно, познакомились и некоторое время поддерживали общение, пока в один неудачный для себя день Ната не встретила мужчину, за которого едва не вышла замуж. Новые отношения перебили робкое влечение, что осталось эпизодом в ее памяти. Светлым, хорошим, но не имеющим никакого продолжения. Пока в день росписи Ната случайно не увидела ту женщину в загсе и не поняла, что не может выйти замуж. Просто не может. Потому что ей нужен другой. Другая.

Нет, они не стали парой, и пару лет Ната активно искала замену той, первой привязанности, знакомясь, встречаясь, расставаясь. Что-то находя и теряя — с каждым новым знакомством. И не находя того огня, который привлек к себе и не хотел отпускать. Последний год провела в одиночестве — начала уставать от появления новых трещин в хрустальной вазе надежды на счастье.

Сейчас Ната и Зоя просто сидели в кафе и почти не разговаривали. Взяв при расставании номер телефона, спустя десять дней Ната с удивлением обнаружила, что продолжает думать о Зое. Что-то было в той неясное, но похожее на желанный огонь. Возможно, утихший под влиянием обстоятельств. Но он был. Ната долго думала, прежде чем набрать номер. Снова терять не хотелось. Даже не так — снова терять было страшно, как и разбивать собственные иллюзии и надежды. Но решилась и услышала в динамике знакомый голос: «Здравствуй, я рада, что ты позвонила». С того дня прошло почти четыре месяца, и вот уже две недели они жили вместе.

Поспешность в принятии решений никогда не была Натиной отличительной чертой, но действительно: если появилась возможность быть не одной, почему ей не воспользоваться? Речь не шла о большой и чистой любви, скорее, о нежной привязанности и легкой влюбленности, но им было неплохо вдвоем.

Предложение съехаться Зоя восприняла на удивление спокойно и даже где-то с благодарностью. В итоге они могли больше времени проводить вдвоем. Свободного времени у обеих было не так много, жили они в разных районах города и отправляться поздно вечером, читай, ночью, домой к одной или второй было не слишком удобно. Утром, если одна оставалась ночевать у второй, тоже было не слишком комфортно добираться до работы. Ехать с пересадками по непривычному маршруту, стараясь не опоздать, в утренний час пик — не самое приятное занятие на свете.

Так они и стали жить вместе. Переспали-то раньше. Это случилось недели через три после знакомства. Неожиданно что для одной, что для второй.

Зоя пригласила Нату к себе, они долго разговаривали, выпив под разговор бутылку десертного вина, и, уже прощаясь, Ната поцеловала хозяйку квартиры в щеку. А та чуть сильнее повернула голову, и поцелуй пришелся прямо в губы.

Они замерли тогда обе, не зная, как реагировать на случившееся.

Возможно, не будь они под воздействием массандровского Кокура или имей вторую половинку, все бы свелось к шутке о смешавшихся или размазанных помадах, но каждая была одинока. Они стояли друг против друга, и тогда именно Ната решилась на первый шаг: нежно, почти робко обняла Зою и поцеловала ее еще раз. Уже намеренно и не столь целомудренно, как в первый. 

Ната целовала губы, раздвигая их языком, проникая глубже и получая отклик. Снова расстегивались пуговицы и молния на плаще и костюмах; в обнимку, не отрываясь друг от друга, они добрались до спальни. Ната гладила стройное тело, льнущее к ней, ласкала и нежила каждый открытый кусочек кожи. Они не торопились, стремясь насладиться присутствием друг друга. Розовые некрупные соски Зои затвердевали под губами, живот вздрагивал в предвкушении более близкого контакта. Она подавалась под руками, стремясь оказаться максимально ближе. Ната взяла ее двумя пальцами, не зная, как давно у Зои не было секса. Она сдерживала порывы, наблюдая за реакцией на свои движения, изучая небольшую крепкую грудь, вздрагивающий подбородок, сжимающие ее кисть бедра. Сама отдавала и видела, что принимают всё. Потом они долго лежали рядом, стараясь отдышаться, рассматривая друг друга. 

Ночь не была слишком бурной. Скорее, каждая изливала на вторую накопленную страсть и нежность, страх и боязнь нового, опасение в правильности происходящего, одиночество и неумеренную потребность в любви.

Провстречавшись три месяца, Ната устала от рваного графика, от сложностей поиска времени для встреч — а видеть Зою хотелось, как ласкать, как и просто сидеть рядом на диване, держа за руку или приобняв за талию. Чувствовать, что рядом есть близкий человек. Немного странный, но уже близкий.

Так они стали жить вместе.

— Ты сегодня во сколько освобождаешься? 

Зоя поставила уже пустую чашку на стол и прикинула расписание на день:

— Думаю, где-то после пяти буду свободна, если шеф ничего нового не придумает, как на прошлой неделе.

Она тогда вернулась домой около десяти, получив срочное задание о руководства, и еле доползла до кровати, минуя даже душ. Неделя прошла нормально, но наступил период сдачи отчетов, а бухгалтеру в фирмочке, пусть и не слишком большой, всегда есть чем занять себя на рабочем месте. Особенно с креативным и фонтанирующим идеями начальством.

— Хорошо. Я хочу запечь утку, а ее разогревать — только портить. Тогда где-то в пять поставлю, ты успеешь добраться домой. 

— Какой-то повод? — удивилась Зоя, вспоминая, что такое может быть в этот день. Основные зимние праздники уже прошли, никаких дат вроде бы не предвидится, или она об этом не знает.

— У меня день рождения.

Ответом на это заявление были круглые Зоины глаза и почти возмущенный крик:

— Как ты могла мне об этом не сказать заранее? Я же… Я же совершенно не готова!

— Я не люблю дни рождения и уже довольно давно их не отмечаю, что не мешает съесть что-нибудь вкусненькое и провести спокойный вечер.

Зоя искоса глянула, тут же прикидывая, что нужно будет выскочить в обеденный перерыв и поискать подарок. Хоть какой-то. На нормальный времени не хватит, но милую вещь найти можно всегда. Нехорошо это — день рождения без подарка. Ведь Ната столько сделала для нее за последнее время.

— Я знала, что ты не слишком открытый человек, но это уж как-то совсем. Тайны, секреты…

— Да какие секреты. Я действительно не люблю день рождения. Даже отключаю телефон в этот день, чтобы не отвечать на поздравления. Друзья знают и звонить перестали. На почту шлют или смс. На следующий день отвечать уже нормально, но сегодня… Кстати, телефон отключить надо. И тоже уже бежать.

— Так на работе все равно поздравлять будут.

— Завтра. Я дежурствами поменялась. Как раз утку куплю, еще чего вкусненького, дома прибраться надо, на выходных времени постоянно не хватает, сама знаешь.

— Да, с выходными у тебя не очень складывается. 

— Что поделать, работа такая. Всегда есть шанс получить вызов в самый неожиданный момент. Медики редко принадлежат себе на сто процентов, разве что в поликлинику уйти, но это не мой случай.

Помытые кружки уже стояли в сушилке. Они обе встали, Зоя убежала на работу, а Ната, написав список покупок, вышла из дома. 

На улице было хорошо. Зимой в их городе редко так бывало. Обычная грязь и слякоть, срывающийся временами дождь слишком быстро превращали улицы в самое неприятное для прогулок место. Но сегодня было именно хорошо. Небольшой морозец и выпавший ночью легкий снежок прикрыли выбоины в асфальте, газоны с остатками жухлой травы, мелкий мусор, всегда валяющийся на улице. Молодежь частенько семечек наплюет (как им только не неприятно лузгать их на холоде), окурков набросает, фантиков от конфет. 

Ната шла по улице к ближайшему супермаркету, решив прогуляться по случаю приличной погоды, и думала, что иногда может повезти и таким неудачницам, как она. Ну, не то, чтобы совсем неудачницам: с учебой и работой проблем не было, квартира, хоть и маленькая, но в нестаром доме, досталась от бабушки, решившей на старости лет уехать к сестре в деревню и подарившей ее единственной внучке. Здесь все было хорошо. А вот в личном плане не складывалось. 

Первый брак развалился спустя год, второй завершился, так и не состоявшись, прямо в загсе. Знатный скандал вышел. Повезло, что она планировала не шикарную свадьбу, а просто посиделки в ресторане с друзьями. В ресторане посидели, компания был меньше, чем планировалось — часть гостей со стороны жениха не пришла, разумеется. 

Так, в воспоминаниях о днях прошедших, она добралась до нужного места. Осталось все купить, а затем дотащить домой.

***  
Аромат утки с яблоками давно просочился из кухни в остальные комнаты. Закрывай дверь, не закрывай, все равно что-то да выйдет. Именно поэтому Ната не любила часто готовить, особенно связываться с духовкой. Но вот решилась запечь утку — значит, надо делать.

Стрелки на часах показывали семь. Зоя должна была вернуться уже минут тридцать как, но ее пока не было. Нате хотелось набрать телефонный номер, спросить, где та и когда будет. Но она удерживала себя от этого порыва. Не настолько они пока близки, чтобы выдвигать какие-то претензии или быть недовольной задержкой. И на работе могло что-то произойти, и в дороге пробки явление частое. Вот почему Зоя сама не звонит — это странно. Впрочем, Зоя — человек, который часов не наблюдает и живет в личном графике, сильно отличающемся от обычного для других. Если бы не работа по часам, она бы вообще жила в собственном режиме, который иногда был категорически не согласен суточным графиком. Но у каждого есть свои привычки. «И недостатки», — улыбнулась Ната мысленно. Это еще не худшая или не худший. Только сложно привыкнуть. Они еще слишком недолго вместе, чтобы стиль свободного времени воспринимался как должное.

Беспокойство осталось, тщательно заглушаемое разумными доводами: закрутилась, потерялась во времени, сел телефон. Правильные мысли в неправильной для себя ситуации. Почему-то казалось важным, чтобы Зоя именно сегодня пришла вовремя, к ней домой. Нет, уже в их дом. Эта мысль, что ее дом стал внезапно не только ее собственным, сильно удивила. Пусть сама предложила и даже помогла вещи перевезти, но именно осознание совместного проживания с кем-то другим пришло сейчас. Ната выключила духовку, иначе от утки останутся одни угольки на костях, и попыталась обдумать только что понятое.

Она живет не одна. Не сама. Не так, как много лет до их встречи. И предложила жить вместе именно она. А Зоя приняла это предложение как само собой разумеющееся. Так, словно ей было или привычно, или все равно. Хотелось думать о лучшем, но именно в эти минуты лучшее в голову не приходило. Не слишком ли она надавила? Неужели так устала быть сама по себе, что готова впустить в дом, на эту запретную и закрытую территорию, другого человека? 

От размышлений разболелась голова, с чем прекрасно справится таблетка любого анальгетика или спазмолитика — проверено, не редкость в их странном переменчивом климате.

Ната достала аптечку, быстро нашла нужный блистер и приняла таблетку. Теперь полежать минут десять, и все пройдет. Только мысли никуда не ушли. И каждая последующая оказывалась еще мрачнее предыдущей. Это она поддалась порыву, а Зоя просто согласилась. Она часто соглашалась даже с тем, что ей самой не слишком нравилось, но не любила конфликты и таким образом избегала их. Пока у них не случилось ни одной ссоры, ни одной размолвки. Но было ли это хорошо на самом деле? Вдруг ей было просто все равно?

Ближе к восьми раздался звонок. Ната встала, пошла в прихожую и открыла дверь. За ней стояла Зоя.

— Извини-извини-извини, телефон сел и предупредить, что задерживаюсь, не получилось. Еще и ключи дома забыла.

Зоя, прихрамывая, вошла в квартиру.

— Ты чего хромаешь?

— Вот из-за этого и задержалась. Только из травмпункта, — виновато посмотрела она на Нату.

— Господи, туда-то ты как попала? — Грустные мысли вынесло из головы порывом сочувственного ветра.

— Отпросилась с работы на час раньше, чтобы к тебе бежать, и так разогналась, что улетела со ступенек. Пока в больницу отвезли, пока рентген, пока повязку наложили. Ничего страшного, просто растяжение, — предотвратила она вопрос Наты, с легким испугом разглядывающей перебинтованную ногу в раскрытом сапоге. — Недельку уменьшенной нагрузки, и все будет как раньше.

— Ты меня напугала. Я только сегодня подумала, что в ближайшие сутки травма явно пополнится новыми пациентами. Вчерашние лужи сегодня замерзли, а под снегом льда не видно. И тут же ты. Растяжение — это лучше, чем перелом. Только нагрузку действительно нужно минимизировать.

Проговаривая все это, Ната помогла Зое раздеться, повесила и поставила на свои места одежду и обувь, провела в гостиную. 

— Посиди пока в кресле, передохни. Я на стол накрою. Больным нужен не только качественный уход, но и здоровое питание, — процитировала одного из своих преподавателей из мединститута, любившего с умным видом произносить банальные, но от этого не менее правильные вещи.

— Ой, я же… — попробовала подскочить с кресла Зоя, но Ната вернула ее обратно.

— Говорю, посиди. За десять минут ничего не изменится, а связкам после нагрузки нужен покой. Иначе восстановление затянется.

— Хорошо, тетя доктор, — со смехом согласилась Зоя, — как скажешь.

Ната ушла на кухню расставлять тарелки, выкладывать салаты и разогревать злосчастную утку. За час она остыла почти полностью, а жирное мясо надо употреблять горячим. Заодно заварила зеленого чаю для лучшего усвоения продукта. Кому как не медикам знать, что излишнее потребление лекарств вредит больше, чем их полное неиспользование. Не так давно она столкнулась с пациенткой, длительное время принимавшей из всего, что выпускает современная фармацевтическая индустрия, только валидол и цитрамон. И то, казалось, просто чтобы было о чем с соседками поговорить. Травки, настои, компрессы из подручных средств. И как только дотянула до своих лет. Возможно, не случись прободение, то и не пришлось бы другие лекарства принимать. Но язву травками не излечить, впрочем, как и перитонит, который едва не унес старушенцию на тот свет. Нет, не так. Перитонит еще не начался, но мог. Бдительная соседка, увидев, что старушка не пришла на ежевечерний чай к третьей подружке по подъезду, побежала проверять, что там и как. И вызвала скорую. А скорая привезла болящую сразу в приемный покой, откуда та оправилась в операционную. «Повезло», — усмехнулась Ната, представив, что в своем подъезде она знает от силы троих, которых не видит неделями. Кто остальные жильцы, вообще неизвестно. Дом неплохой, и квартиры стоят прилично, вот и переходят постоянно от одних хозяев к другим. Случись что с ней самой, никто, кроме коллег не обеспокоится.

В коридоре послышался шорох. Дверь открылась, и в кухню вошла Зоя, неся в руках небольшой пакетик.

— Чего ты встала? Я бы позвала, когда все закончу.

— Ну, посидеть можно и тут, а вот это не сделать не могу. С днем рождения! Не знаю, понравится ли, но мне показалось, что может, — с этими словами Зоя протянула пакетик Нате. 

В пакетике лежала небольшая коробочка темно-синего цвета. Коробочка с логотипом ювелирного магазина. Неверяще посмотрев на Зою, Ната ее открыла и вынула цепочку с небольшим кулоном. Восьмилучевая звезда с синим камешком посредине притягивала взгляд. Это было более чем непривычно.

— Зой, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать на это, — растерялась Ната. — Мне… мне так давно никто не дарил подобных подарков, что…

— Ничего не говори, — Зоя улыбнулась, тепло и светло. — Это звезда. Или солнышко — как тебе больше нравится. Ведь ты действительно как звезда, далекая и холодная, но иногда ты как солнце, согреваешь все и всех вокруг. Я это знаю как никто, прочувствовала на себе. Если не нравится, можешь не носить, но я видела, серебряные украшения ты иногда надеваешь, вот и подумала… — Она не договорила.

Ната сглотнула. Последнее, оно же первое, украшение в подарок ей купил первый муж, когда пытался извиниться за свою измену. Все остальное она всегда покупала сама. И вот сейчас такое. В смешанных чувствах она подошла к Зое и притянула в свои объятья.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что сделала. Конечно, я буду его носить. Надену прямо сейчас.

Оторвав пломбу и заводскую этикетку, она расстегнула замок и надела цепочку на шею. Кулон уютно устроился в ложбинке на груди. 

— А теперь за стол! Скоро девять, а мы никак не поужинаем, все скоро снова остынет! — проговорила бодрым голосом, пытаясь понять, чего именно в ней больше: нежности, радости неожиданному вниманию или опаски от самого подарка. Но пока все было хорошо и спокойно, не считая Зоиного растяжения, поэтому она, продолжая улыбаться, просто устроилась за столом.

— Ты принимала лекарства?

— Нет, сказали, в этом нет необходимости.

— Тогда можно выпить по бокалу. — И снова встав, Ната достала из холодильника бутылку шампанского, полусухого, как любила. 

Шипящей струей полилось искристое вино в бокалы, раздался хрустальный звон и очередное поздравление с днем рождения. Первое празднование в узком, почти семейном кругу, за последние восемь лет. Наверное, это что-то означает. 

Наконец ужин был съеден, половина утки и все яблоки исчезли с блюда, шампанское допито, посуда помыта и они, сытые и немного пьяные, отправились в спальню.

Ната держала Зою за руки, вглядываясь в глубину черных зрачков, словно те, сузившиеся при ярком свете, могли открыть свои тайны. А потом просто потянула на себя, осторожно обняв за талию. Припухшие от постоянного покусывания губы накрыли другие: томно, плотно, осторожно. Словно боясь уколоться о строгость их линий.

Осторожный поначалу поцелуй углублялся. Она исследовала, ласкала языком нежную внутреннюю часть щек, переплеталась с чужим языком, рвущимся занять главенствующую позицию, наступала и отступала под его напором. А потом просто отпустила внутреннее желание на свободу.

Присев, она провела руками от лодыжек до края юбки, нежно гладя затянутые в колготы ноги, скользя ладонями вверх и возвращаясь вниз, даже еще не намекая ни на что, а только очерчивая круг своих намерений. Зацепила двумя пальцами и потянула вверх подол, освобождая от нее бедра, подтянула до талии. Прихватила резинку колготок и потянула вниз, открывая сантиметр за сантиметром светлую кожу. Зоя просто стояла, не помогая и не мешая, словно догадавшись о желании партнерши раздеть ее самостоятельно. Или просто привыкнув к ведущей роли Наты.

Раздевать желанного человека — особое наслаждение. Когда после каждого движения появляется еще один открытый участок кожи, который можно погладить или поцеловать, и он появляется только благодаря твоим собственным действиям, когда ты чувствуешь, как отдаются в другом твои действия… Это кайф.

Ната поднялась, прихватив бедра ладонями, проводя ими, как гончар по проявляющейся под его руками форме вазы, с нажимом вверх, попутно расстегивая юбку, стаскивая джемпер, которые спустя минуту отправились вслед за колготами куда-то в угол комнаты. Не до одежды сейчас.

Вытянувшаяся в струну, с блестящими глазами Зоя стояла напротив в одном белье, больше открывающем, чем скрывающим от наблюдателя. Точечные поцелуи в шею, в манящий изгиб между шеей и плечом, в ямочку между ключицами. Она притягивала к себе — открытая незащищенная шея вызывала желание не отпускать, не отводить лицо от этой хрупкости. Почти как в дамских романах. Одно плечо, второе, снова возврат к губам. В поцелуе, обычном, простом поцелуе может быть столько интимности, столько скрытого или, напротив, открытого желания, что с ним не сравнится ни один половой акт. И именно эту нежность пополам со страстью сейчас выливала из себя на другую Ната. Губы у обеих уже опухли, но поцелуй разрывался на доли секунды, только чтобы они могли глотнуть очередную порцию воздуха и снова упасть в притягательную бездну.

Слабые, почти робкие прикосновения в ответ: Зоя обхватила Нату за талию, приближая к себе еще на пару сантиметров. Так они и стояли, возбужденные, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, не желая сделать хоть шаг в сторону, чтобы не прерывать волшебного мгновения единения.

Вырвавшись из плена чужих губ, Ната вернулась к шее и плечам, зубами стянув бретельку бюстгальтера сначала с одного, а затем с другого. Помогая себе руками, сняла и прикоснулась к уже возбужденным соскам, подтверждающим искренность испытываемого Зоей желания. Маленькие, как и она сама, светло-кофейные, с небольшими ареолами, они явно требовали внимания. 

Ната прикоснулась к каждой груди руками и обхватила левую, одновременно прикасаясь к соску языком, ощущая, как волна дрожи прошла по телу в ее объятьях. Не отрываясь от левой груди, свободной рукой обхватила правую, даря той внимание, пусть и меньше желаемого. 

Целуя и по очереди вылизывая языком твердые соски, она сделала пару шагов по направлению к кровати, невольно увлекая за собой Зою. Отпустив начавшую краснеть от слишком сильных ласк грудь, Ната снова присела, на это раз для того, чтобы снять остаток белья, улетевший вслед за предыдущими частями гардероба. Ни одного слова ни с одной стороны, только едва слышные постанывания и иногда нечто похожее на судорожно сбитое дыхание: еще не хрип, но уже и не простой вдох. Обцеловав живот, Ната спустилась губами к лобку, более не скрытому ненужным в эти минуты кусочком ткани. Подарила мимолетную ласку бедрам и встала, потянув Зою к кровати. Быстро разделась сама и увлекла на постель совершенно потерянную во времени и пространстве партнершу.

Сегодня никуда не хотелось торопить, хотелось не брать — отдавать, отдавать то, что внезапно, совершенно неожиданно для нее самой появилось где-то внутри: нежность, заботу, тепло. То, что было страшно называть одним конкретным словом, которое значит так много. И для каждого совершенно разное.

Ната прилегла рядом, выглаживая плечо, грудь и живот, не заходя дальше — максимально возбуждая ту, которая была рядом и словно боялась пошевелиться, чтобы не прошло странное наваждение, сковавшее ее совершенно неожиданно. Ната снова потянулась губами к губам, замирая в поцелуе, но не отпуская правый сосок из пальцев, лаская его и заставляя хотеть себя еще сильнее. Потом сместилась вниз, сев на бедро, притиснувшись к нему промежностью и уже обеими руками выглаживая бока, живот и внутренние стороны бедра.

— Иди ко мне.

Улыбнулась хищно, не поддалась на услышанную просьбу. Нет, она доведет Зою до такого состояния, когда та даже не сможет просить, а затем, только затем возьмет ее, готовую на все. Тонкая кожа внутренней стороны бедер, шелковистая, ощущала все легчайшие прикосновения. Пальцы останавливались на границе дозволенного и снова отстранялись, вызывая разочарованный вздох. И в какой-то момент, не в силах терпеть сама, поерзывая на бедре, Ната медленно коснулась пальцем тонкой щелочки между потно сжатой плотью, проникая внутрь и тут же погружаясь во влажное и теплое естество. Хриплый вдох стал наградой за это движение. Медленно-медленно, словно издеваясь, она входила и выходила, постепенно добавляя второй и третий пальцы, чувствуя, как расширяется вход под ее осторожным, но неумолимым напором. Не выходя, сама пустилась ниже и приникла губами к клитору, раздвигая языком тонкие складки в промежности. И вот так, одновременно языком и рукой, придерживая свободной левое бедро, она заскользила, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь и судорожное движение бедрами. И будучи сама почти на грани, ненадолго оторвалась от Зои, развернулась в позу шестьдесят девять и снова приникла к горячему и влажному. Уже сама ощущая, как в нее проникают чужие пальцы, как вторая рука прихватывает ее за ягодицы, притягивая ниже. 

И они вошли в единый ритм, ускоряясь и приостанавливаясь, чтобы не прекращать это упоительное, нервное, жгучее состояние полного единения друг с другом. В какой-то момент Ната почувствовала, как напряглась внутри Зоя и позволила той кончить, одновременно с ней испытывая яркое чувство освобождения. 

Наверное, подобное случается только в плохих романах: когда герой и героиня испытывают оргазм одновременно. Учитывая, что у мужчин и женщин для него совершенно разное время достижения. Но мечтать о полном разделении ощущений хочется всегда. Они же действительно сорвались с разницей в половину минуты. А может, в реальном мире прошло гораздо больше времени: Ната сейчас точно не могла бы сказать, что происходит вокруг. Такого оргазма она не испытывала не то чтобы никогда, но так давно, что и забыла, как это бывает. Никакие игрушки или собственные волшебные пальчики не идут в сравнение с подобным состоянием, которое действительно невозможно контролировать.

Едва не упав рядом, она нашла силы перевернуться и улечься рядом с Зоей хоть на несколько минут. Эта ночь только началась и не закончится вот так, всего лишь одним разом. Не сегодня.

***  
Прошел остаток января. Каждый день приносил что-то новое: то менялась погода, то появлялись новые задания на работе, то Ната подхватила простуду и три дня лежала, стараясь оперативно вылечить ангину и насморк. Не может врач ходить на работу больным. Зоя, расправившись с годовыми отчетами и планом финансирования на год, готовилась к месячным отчетам. Жизнь текла спокойно и привычно. Не столько привычно, сколько спокойно. И Ната иногда про себя тихо радовалась тому спонтанному решению. Приходить домой самой и к кому-то очень разные вещи. Когда знаешь, что ждут и хотят видеть, место, давно надоевшее, становится гораздо уютнее. 

И даже захотелось сменить шторы и покрывало в спальне, убрать этот коричневый цвет индифферентности и заменить чем-то более ярким, веселым. К мысли о цветочках она пока не пришла, но желтенькое или голубенькое было бы в самый раз. Прикинув, что, поменявшись сменами, сможет выкроить два выходных подряд, в пятницу и субботу, так и решила сделать. Пятницу отдать хозяйственным нуждам, а в субботу они смогут выбраться за город или сходить в кафе или в кино. Можно и просто по городу прогуляться, главное, вместе и не дома. А может, в музей сходить, она давно там не была, а Зоя точно последние экспозиции не видела — Нате вспомнилась пара оговорок о том времени, что предшествовало их встрече. Да, там явно было не до музеев или кинотеатров. Может, вообще съездить в соседний городок, побродить по набережной вода успокаивает и уносит тяжелые мысли. 

Вчера они первый раз поспорили, спустя месяц с начала совместной жизни. Из-за мелочи, ничего не значащей и на самом деле никому не нужной. Но слишком часто серьезные события начинаются именно из-за мелочей. С трудностями и проблемами, как ни странно, справляться проще. А мелочи… Они составляют большую часть жизни. Это как расческа, лежащая не на своем месте, или поиск чашки, оказавшейся на другой полке, или открытый тюбик зубной пасты. Меньше этого и мелочь не придумать, а как раздражает. Ната вспомнила бывшего мужа, умудрявшегося всякий раз засунуть несчастный колпачок так, что она его еще и разыскивала. Ни уговоры, ни напоминания не действовали; начинало накапливаться раздражение. Вот так, по капле: оставленная на плите кастрюля с прокисшим в итоге борщом, следы от грязной обуви в прихожей, брошенные в ванной мокрые полотенца. Возможно, только возможно, что, не будь этих накопившихся мелочей и постоянно растущего напряжения в попытках сдержать рвущееся раздражение, она и не полыхнула бы тогда. В конце концов, они два года встречались, три года вместе жили. Моногамность мужчин не то чтобы большая редкость, но физическую измену они изменой по факту не считают. Многие так точно. А при жене, которая постоянно пропадает на работе, нарабатывает опыт и репутацию, посмотреть налево совершенно не удивительно. Но бурный горный поток накопившихся обид и непонимания снес собой все построенное до этого. 

Она не ревнива и раньше причин для ревности не было. Это неприятное чувство неуверенности, недоверия к другому человеку, сомнений в занимаемом месте в жизни этого человека к ней не относилось совершенно. Ната старалась быть честной и прямой, если позволяли обстоятельства, и предпочитала молчание лжи. Держать язык за зубами для врача есть профессиональный навык. 

В жизни он тоже часто пригождался. Но иногда срывало. И тогда… тогда вспоминалось все, начиная с саблезубых тигров. Эмоции — то, чем трудно управлять, что трудно сдерживать и контролировать. Они приносят нестабильность, сомнения и неуверенность.

Вчера был именно такой вечер. Они с Зоей договорились выбраться погулять вечером, пройтись по вновь неожиданно выпавшему снегу, но ни в половине седьмого, ни в восемь той дома не было. Телефон молчал: ни исходящих, ни входящих. Ната позвонила дважды и решила не надоедать. Однако неприятное ощущение пока неясного характера закралось внутрь. Когда в девятом часу Зоя наконец вернулась, то Ната была довольно зла. Нет, она не кричала и не ругалась — сначала стоит узнать, что случилось, а потом уже поговорить. Не так часто у них выпадают свободные вечера. И этот хотелось провести вдвоем, рядом, вместе.

Зоя отговорилась севшим телефоном, задержкой на работе, перепутанной маршруткой. Все было логично-стройно, но что-то звучало такое, в тоне, наверное, не позволяющее до конца поверить в услышанное. Несколько резких слов, сказанных друг другу, ужин в молчании и просто сон — без ласк с обеих сторон. Не из-за особенностей женского организма, не из-за плохого самочувствия, а именно из-за тонкой вуали непонятности, возникшей ниоткуда.

Утро оказалось совсем другим.

— Вставай, соня, — ее потормошили за плечо, — проспишь.

Наташа нехотя открыла глаза, косясь на часы. До привычного времени подъема оставалось еще почти пятнадцать минут.

— Ты знаешь, что ты изверг?

— Конечно, знаю, — голос Зои звенел колокольчиком, она была оживлена совершенно некстати в это время суток. Или опять не спала?

— Ты опять не спала ночью?

— Спала, но встала два часа назад. За окном ночь, но я вдруг открыла глаза и поняла, что не спится. Не хотела тебя будить, ушла в гостиную, потом на кухню. В итоге тебя ждут заваренный чай и оладьи. 

Ната встала, привела себя в порядок и отправилась завтракать. Оладьи были пышными, а чай именно таким, какой она пила по утрам. Рядом за стол пристроилась Зоя, размешивая сахар в кружке с кофе. Завтракать вот так, не на бегу, не опаздывая и не суетясь, было необыкновенно приятно. И необычно. Они частенько за этот месяц ложились поздно, и Ната иногда не высыпалась, иногда просыпаясь и слушая, как сопит рядом Зоя. Чаще всего на выходных, если у Натальи не было дежурства, а Зоя отсыпалась за предыдущую неделю. 

— Извини меня за вчера. Я честно не хотела испортить тебе вечер и постараюсь впредь так не поступать.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула. — Проехали и забыли. Я подумала, что что-то случилось.

— Понимаю, профессиональная деформация, — улыбнулась Зоя.

— Она самая. Учитывая специфику деятельности, хорошее и светлое в голову не приходит. И не только в плане работы. Хулиганье на улицах никто не отменял.

— Да, я поняла. Буду внимательнее следить за временем и за зарядкой телефона.

— Спасибо. Честно, спасибо. Ты неожиданно стала важна для меня, — вдруг, совершенно не собираясь, призналась Ната, не поднимая взгляд. Спонтанная фраза, вырвавшаяся без особых на то предпосылок, оказалась правдой. Зоя незаметно вошла в жизнь, в быт, в мысли, в сердце. Открытие настолько удивило саму говорившую, что она зависла с недоеденной оладьей на вилке. Сгущенка капала на тарелку, постепенно стекая, но понимание только что сказанных слов перебило все внешние факторы и отвлекло внимание ото всего.

— Да, это правда. Ты стала важна. Если честно, сама не знаю, зачем это говорю, — добавила она чуть погодя.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько это приятно слышать, — улыбнулась в ответ Зоя, встала, обошла стол и поцеловала в щеку. — В губы не буду, иначе на работу опоздаем, — игриво объяснила она.

— Да, точно опоздаем, и уже время собираться, пусть и не хочется туда идти. Давай быстренько доедать и бежать.

Зоя улыбнулась:

— Я как раз все съела, а вот тебе стоит поторопиться!

Они быстро оделись и ушли, каждая по своим делам. День начался хорошо, даже лучше, чем можно было себе представить, учитывая предыдущий вечер.

***  
Полторы недели пролетели быстро. Загруженность множеством неожиданных дел, на которые никто не рассчитывал, как на работе, так и дома, съедала каждый день со скоростью звука. Одной из неприятностей, свалившийся на голову благодаря соседям с верхнего этажа, оказался предстоящий ремонт. Пусть и всего ничего, но на него нужно было время, силы и деньги, которые на новые обои и шпатлевку никак не откладывались. Классика жанра — потекшая труба, но сколько из-за нее хлопот. После длительного разговора, перетекшего из разгорающегося скандала, соседи предложили оплатить ремонт. Однако вопрос времени и поиска рабочих оставался. Если обои можно наклеить самим, так, во всяком случае, думала Наталья, то заниматься отвалившейся штукатуркой должны те, кто умеет обращаться с материалами и инструментами. И все это за три дня до дня Святого Валентина! 

Закрыв глаза на неприятность, она честно убралась в квартире, перестирала-перегладила кучу вещей, решив освободить себе день полностью — как раз на четырнадцатое февраля выпадал выходной. А если попросить Зою взять отгул или хотя бы освободиться раньше, то у них будет целый день вместе. День без хозяйственных забот, когда можно будет валяться, смотреть кино, болтать. Или заняться чем угодно, что откладывалось или вдруг захочется. Если Зоя пойдет-таки на работу, можно будет, как минимум, выспаться. С этой мыслью Ната продолжила наведение блеска, ожидая прихода Зои из магазина. Лучше приготовить еды на пару дней и этим тоже не заморачиваться.

Два больших пакета с продуктами и мелочевкой в дом были разобраны за несколько минут. Часть покупок оправилась в холодильник, часть — на полки кухонных шкафчиков, а часть на рабочий стол.

— Уф, запыхалась, пока дотащила. Лифт опять не работает, — пожаловалась Зоя, подныривая Нате под руку. Она любила так дурачиться, словно не двадцать восемь стукнуло полгода назад, а шестнадцать. Приятные игры, мелкие нежности, неожиданные улыбки. Ната оттаивала под всем этим. Ей становилось по-настоящему легко и комфортно только в присутствии Зои. Даже на работе, даже при полной загрузке, она постоянно думала о ней, о них обеих, стали ли они на самом деле «ими», или пока только ищут свое место в паре. Жизнь на одной территории еще ни о чем не говорит. Сколько она знала таких пар среди своих знакомых: те ночевали под одной крышей, завтракали и ужинали за одним столом, вместе встречали гостей. И были совершенно чужие друг другу, со своими друзьями, увлечениями, взглядом на жизнь, на окружающее и мир в целом. Нет, быть вместе не означает раствориться друг в друге, но что-то общее должно быть обязательно. Крыша и постель — еще не все, к сожалению.

— Он всегда ломается в самый неподходящий момент, например вечером, — согласилась Ната, — или когда у тебя полные руки и сил дотопать до квартиры почти не осталось. Я уже привыкла, сюрпризом не становится, но все равно неприятно.

Зоя покивала, растирая запястья.

— Потянула, что ли?

— Нет, немного неприятно, но сойдет. Что я, тяжести не таскала раньше? Но все равно хотелось домой побыстрее. 

— Знаешь, я тут подумала… — начала Ната и остановилась. Мало ли что она придумала, а вдруг другой не захочется или у нее иные планы?

— Да-да, что ты там подумала?

— Я бы за сегодня-завтра приготовила что-нибудь на пару дней, а ты могла бы или отгул взять на четырнадцатое, или отпроситься на часть дня. Провели бы время вместе. Я в прошлые выходные работала, у тебя теперь ежевечерний загруз. Не считая сегодня, раньше девяти уже и не приходишь. Я соскучилась.

Призналась и посмотрела на реакцию. Слова врут. Голос врет. Глаза врут. Тело почти никогда. Судя по реакции, Зоя обдумывала предложения, не отвечая ни согласием, ни отказом.

— Ну, — спохватилась та, — о выходном или чтобы отпроситься пораньше только завтра скажу, как с начальством договорюсь, а мысль замечательная, мне нравится. — И полезла целоваться, мешая чистить картошку на зразы, которые неожиданно захотелось приготовить Нате. Домашние, с мясом и грибами, румяные. Столовским до них далеко, а есть можно и холодными, и разогретыми. Она прикинула, что еще можно приготовить заранее, и уже поставила вариться бульон. Завтра из него получится или суп, или борщ. Зимой горячий борщ с перцем — вкуснятина и профилактика болезней одновременно. Жаль, чеснока не добавить, не стоит дышать затем друг на друга Állium satívum. 

— Осторожнее, я же с ножом, — рассмеялась Ната.

— А мы нож отложим на несколько минут, он сейчас совсем-совсем не нужен, правда?

Ната кивнула, поддаваясь: не так часто Зоя проявляла сама инициативу в ласках, предпочитая принимать и только отвечать. Тут порыв был неожиданным и от этого еще более приятным. Они закружились по кухне в объятиях, смеясь и целуясь одновременно. Раздался непонятный звук.

— Ой, это же бульон! — бросилась к плите Ната, срочно выпутываясь из ласковых рук. 

Зоя понимающе кивнула, с какой-то грустью следя за суетящейся Натой. 

— Я пока в душ, чтобы время не терять.

Ната кивнула, не отвлекаясь от кастрюли. Успела как раз вовремя, пока пена не опала, и собрала ее шумовкой. Домашние хлопоты продолжились.  
Утро следующего дня, как и он сам, прошли обыденно, вечер также начался запланировано у плиты. Зоя опять задерживалась.

Занятая работой и своими мыслями, Ната на это внимания особо не обращала: начала привыкать к частым задержкам. Впрочем, ей это было понятно. Более-менее в нормальном графике она работала только последний месяц, без вечерних дежурств и ночных вызовов. В больнице шла реорганизация, расширение штата персонала, и в итоге график у всех изменился так, что она сама чувствовала себя врачом поликлиники с почти фиксированным рабочим днем. Впрочем, в ближайшие дни обещали возврат к привычной системе с двенадцатичасовыми дежурствами. Хорошо еще, сутки отменили — после шестнадцатичасового рабочего дня последние восемь давались сложно, а от этого зависели если не жизни, то здоровье пациентов точно.

В этих размышлениях она совсем пропустила приход Зои и заметила, только когда та уже переоделась в домашнее и зашла в царство кастрюль и сковородок.

— Ой, ты опять столько наготовишь, что неделю есть будем, — притворно ужаснулась та.

— Ага, особенно ты. Тебе и на две хватит. Скоро как былинка качаться станешь на ветру. 

— Да нет. Какая еще былинка, посмотри, и бока есть, и попа большая.

Ната критически посмотрела на «большую попу» и тихо вздохнула, вспомнив свой размер одежды.

— Спасибо, ты мне сделала такой комплимент! — намекающее протянула она. 

— Ты не понимаешь. Ты выше и старше, тебе можно.

Ната внимательно посмотрела на Зою. Вряд ли она сама поняла, что только что сказала. Не такая уж у них большая разница ни в возрасте, ни в телосложении. И вдруг, почти беспричинно, стало обидно. На себя, месяц проводящую на кухне, на эту заразу, иногда выдающую такое, что никуда не натянешь, и вообще.

Она отвернулась, остро жалея, что не курит и у нее нет причины взять и выйти из комнаты. 

— Ты что, Наточка, я что-то не то сказала, да? — Зоя словно почувствовала ее настроение и подошла сзади, обнимая. — Ты прости меня, я иногда такое брякну. Вот и не собираюсь что-то плохое сказать, и в виду имею только хорошее, а…

И уткнулась подбородком в подрагивающее плечо. Ната тихо плакала.

— Нат, Наточка, ты что? Ты плачешь? Ну не надо, пожалуйста, я ничего такого не имела в виду. Пожалуйста, успокойся.

— Не, все в порядке. Это мне вдруг… Неважно, в общем. Лучше скажи, что у тебя с завтрашним днем?

— На целый день меня не отпустили, но с часу буду свободна. И сразу домой! Заодно могу заскочить и докупить, чего не хватит. Зачем и тебе из дома выходить?

— Всего у нас хватает, но действительно, в самый последний момент оказывается, что то хлеб забыли, то яйца закончились. То твои сигареты, — улыбнулась Ната, вспоминая, как злая и расстроенная Зоя, едва придя домой и переодевшись, обнаружила, что закончились сигареты. И вновь пришлось одеваться и идти в магазин. Хорошо, не ночью. 

— Точно! Пошла я на балкон, пока опять чего не сказанула, — и, прихватив теплую куртку из прихожей, Зоя вышла на перекур.

Балкон, вернее, лоджия, растянулся по внешней стене на две комнаты: гостиную и собственно кухню. С одной стороны, это было не слишком удобно: две двери в небольшой кухне значительно уменьшали полезное пространство, и мебель пришлось делать на заказ. Зато каждый сантиметр был учтен, а все необходимое всегда находилось под рукой. С другой стороны, всегда можно было выйти на лоджию, не переходя из комнаты в комнату: отнести остывать желе или холодец, проверить, пока закипает вода, подсохло ли белье, да и просто выглянуть на улицу, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, которого так не хватало при очередном приступе любви к готовке.

Еще удобно было наблюдать за теми, кто находился на лоджии, например, за Зоей. Та частенько выходила на перекур из гостиной, и Ната смотрела на нее словно из укрытия. Нет, было понятно, что почти все происходящее за балконной дверью, стеклопластиковой, чтобы впускать больше света в кухню, было как на ладони. Но такая мини игра нравилась обеим. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты меня видишь. Быть рядом, но отдельно, за стеклом; в нескольких шагах, но словно существовать самой по себе пусть всего несколько минут.

Продолжая разбираться с картошкой, которая уже закипела — нужно отварить так, чтобы пюре взбивалось как можно легче, ведь ни воду, ни молоко добавлять нельзя — Ната искоса поглядывала через стекло. Зоя курила, одновременно то ли листая страницы сайтов, то ли набирая что-то в телефоне. Разобрать не получалось да и не волновало Нату подобное время препровождение, она давно привыкла, что Зоя сетезависима, и перестала обращать внимание на ее развлечения. В конце концов, пусть лучше так, чем отвлекаться на интернет рядом с ней самой. А личное должно быть у каждого.

Свое личное Ната хранила внутри себя, не делясь с подружками, не заводя дневник, не выкладывая посты об удачных и неудачных ситуациях своей жизни на обозрение чужим посторонним людям.

Ей вполне достаточно было лично себя, достаточно знать, что она имела, приобретала, теряла, находила вновь; как изменялась внутренне и внешне; чего ждала и на что надеялась. Зоя предпочитала сетевое общение живому, но у каждого свои любимые способы испортить себе и окружающим жизнь.

— Нат, я есть хочу, — почти жалобно протянула Зоя, возвращаясь, пропахшая сигаретным дымом и немного замерзшая.

— Неужели?! От тебя ли я это слышу? Ты и проголодалась, — притворно удивилась Наталья, продолжая готовку. — Подождешь минут пять? Я пюре взобью, иначе оно не получится, и сядем ужинать.

— Ага. Подожду, куда же я денусь, — смиренно кивнула та, — пойду соберусь на завтра, как раз в пять минут уложусь.

— Давай, я тебя позову.

За ужином они болтали о прошедшем дне, о планах на завтра, о приближающихся выходных. Обычный вечер обычной семьи, когда ее члены могут немного расслабиться и просто поговорить друг с другом о разном, интересном и не очень, важном и не очень, нужном и не очень. Часы показали десять вечера, было давно пора ложиться спать. Выбиваться из графика легко, что показали недавние выходные, но восстанавливать режим приходилось, прилагая некоторые усилия. Какой смысл в лишнем получасе, если следующее утро встречало резким нежеланием просыпаться и вставать, усугубляющимся темнотой за окном, и стойкой ненавистью к будильнику.

Утро прошло в спешных сборах — Зоя едва не проспала, а Ната встала за компанию, чтобы не расстраивать ту такой мелочью, как рабочий день только у одной. Особенно если некоторую часть ночи они не спали именно по вине Наты.

Несколько часов пролетело почти незаметно. Заботы по дому, несколько телефонных звонков, разные мелочи, неожиданно проявляющиеся в самый неподходящий момент. К двум все было готово, стол почти накрыт, подарок положен рядышком. Вот-вот должна была вернуться Зоя.

Спустя час ее все еще не было, как и спустя два.

К шести Ната, которая успела расстроиться и начать злиться, переоделась в домашнюю одежду, взяла тарелку с куском желейного торта и устроилась перед телевизором. Она несколько раз порывалась позвонить, спросить, что случилось: в голову приходили самые дурные мысли. Почти хватала себя за руки, останавливая порывы набрать знакомый номер. Они взрослые люди, и если Зоя не пришла, как обещала, и даже не предупредила, на то должны быть основания. Да, были планы, которые она сама и придумала, даже не спросив, что планировала вторая. Возможно, так сложился рабочий день, или начальник не отпустил, или случился внезапный корпоратив.

Вечер был не лучше и не хуже других, что она проводила до последних четырех месяцев. Она привыкла к одиноким вечерам, тихим личным праздникам. Почему сегодняшний должен был пройти иначе?

Тихо открылась входная дверь. 

Осторожные шаги, стук каблуков по линолеуму. 

Зоя вернулась в половине девятого. Молча прошла в ванную, на кухню, пошуршала там и вошла в гостиную.

— Извини, я правда не хотела…

— Не надо. Если ты не смогла прийти, значит, были причины. Просто я переживала, не случилось ли что.

— Я…

— Не надо, — оборвала начало фразы Ната, стараясь сдержать себя и не наброситься с обвинениями. Они слишком недолго вместе, чтобы иметь на подобное право. — Не стоит оправдываться, честно. И врать тем более. Прошу одного: предупреждай, что задерживаешься, если уж планировала прийти пораньше. Единственное, что мне хотелось бы знать — что с тобой все в порядке. Я пойду спать, завтра на работу. Ужин в холодильнике, — добавила она, вставая.

И вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь в спальню.

История с днем Святого Валентина не была ни забыта, ни отложена в сторону. Через несколько дней, когда обида в душе улеглась и слова не пытались застрять комком в горле, Ната решила поговорить об испорченном празднике. Начинать разговор не хотелось, но поставить какие-то точки или запятые было необходимо. Гарантии, что подобное не произойдет вновь и она не будет снова придумывать себе какие-то ужасы, дать не мог никто.  
Они с Зоей сидели за столом. Ужин завершился, оставалось лишь помыть посуду. 

— Зой, я хочу с тобой поговорить. Не знаю, стоит ли, но думаю, что стоит.

Та подняла взгляд от кружки с кофе:

— Да, я слушаю.

— Поговорить о произошедшем. На праздник. — Она помолчала и продолжила: — Скажу честно, я обиделась. Не на то, что ты не пришла, хоть пообещала, а на то, что не предупредила.

— Я…

— Нет, давай сначала я скажу. Понимаю, что мы слишком недолго вместе, чтобы ставить какие-то условия и ограничивать тебя, неважно в чем. Во времени прихода домой, в общении с друзьями, в чем-либо еще. Но я не хочу больше думать, что с тобой могло случиться.

Слова давались нелегко: хотелось раскричаться, выплеснуть на Зою все, что передумала, перечувствовала за эти пять дней, но в то же время она понимала, что в том нет смысла. Если хочешь разговаривать — это одно. А если поругаться, то совсем другое. И неизвестно, чем завершится ругань. Терять Зою не хотелось.

— Нат, я знаю, что неправа. Это было некрасиво с моей стороны. Но мне пока сложно… Как тебе сказать-то… Не привыкать к мысли, что я не одна, а помнить об этом всегда. Нат, блин, опять не так сказала.

Зоя поболтала ложкой, размешивая остатки остывшего кофе. 

— Понимаешь, я знаю, что мы вместе. И хочу этого. Но я отвыкла предупреждать кого-то о том, что задержусь. Помнить о том, что кто-то может ждать и беспокоиться. Я… я не хотела, чтобы так все получилось. Там…

— Не надо. Я не спрашивала и не спрашиваю, где ты была. Ты взрослая девочка, я взрослая девочка, и мы не прожили в законном браке, — Ната кривовато улыбнулась, — тридцать пять лет. Но мне не хочется представлять тебя ни в больнице, ни на темной улице после встречи с отморозками, которых у нас полно. Ни тем более, мгм, сама понимаешь где.

Зоя кивнула — с медиком же разговаривает, в больницах разное случается, и не только в хирургии.

— Так что я попросила бы тебя в будущем, если вдруг так случится, что ты не сможешь быть тогда, когда сказала, меня просто предупреждать.

— Нат, ты даже не знаешь, какая ты хорошая на самом деле. И я постараюсь больше тебя не расстраивать. — Зоя виновато смотрела. — Я на самом деле постараюсь.

Ната кивнула, завершая на этом разговор, и вышла, оставив посуду на Зою, словно намекая, что той, как проштрафившейся, достается самая скучная работа по дому. Иногда нужно суметь вовремя остановиться, даже если хочется совершенно иного.

***

Пришли восьмимартовские праздники, которые они отметили в рабочих коллективах, а на следующий день вместе выбрались на выходные за город.  
В небольшом поселке не так уж далеко от города сдавались дома: на сутки, на трое, на неделю. Зоя каким-то волшебным образом умудрилась через своих знакомых найти такой чудный маленький домик на две комнаты, которые были полностью в их распоряжении.

С сумкой готовой еды, книгами и теплой одеждой они уехали просто побыть вместе. Без работ, друзей, города, надоевшей квартиры. Как ни странно, но погода, коварно испортившая новогодние каникулы и даже двадцать третье февраля, решила наконец проявить благосклонность. Десятисантиметровый укатанный на дорогах и тротуарах снег при минус восьми не таял, солнышко пригревало, ветер не продувал. Нате вспомнилось Пушкинское «Мороз и солнце, день чудесный…» И правда, день был именно таким.

Они шли по дорожке с ключами в руках и настраивались отдохнуть от суетливой городской жизни. Дом встретил их теплом, порадовал удаленностью от центра поселка. Закинув продукты и разложив вещи, они улеглись на диван и неожиданно уснули. 

Нату разбудил звонок Зоиного телефона. Он тихо наигрывал мелодию из Крестного отца, повторяя такт за тактом известную тему. Ната открыла глаза, еще не вполне отойдя от дневного сна. Непривычно было спать днем, но дорога, новое место, теплый уют убаюкали почти незаметно, все еще не отпуская из мягких объятий. Зоя сопела рядом, свернувшись только что не клубочком, натянув на себя плед, и не просыпалась. Ната протянула руку за телефоном — по привычке, свой она тоже далеко никогда не убирала, вот и лежали два мобильных обычно вместе. Она отключила звук, автоматически посмотрев на экран. Черные буквы «Солнце» неожиданно больно укололи. 

Солнцем была та, старая любовь Зои, ушедшая к другой. Та, из-за которой Зоя и сидела в дождливый день в парке. Та, из-за которой они, в сущности, и познакомились.

Почему ее номер все еще оставался в телефонной книге, было сложно, но возможно объяснить. Хотя… Зачем? С надеждой на возможность встречи? Знать, когда не брать трубку? Или, наоборот, просматривать список имен и ждать звонка?

Ната очнулась резко и как-то неприятно. Мысли принесли неприятные эмоции, чувство, что она внезапно оказалась то ли лишней, то ли ненужной, то ли непонятно какой вообще. Она встала и пошла на кухню за кофе. Сейчас ей точно был нужен кофе, пусть в обычное время она его не пила. Размешивая коричневую растворимую дрянь в большой кружке, вглядываясь в мутноватую поверхность, она подумала о другом. А зачем, собственно, та звонила? И Зоя увидит пропущенный вызов, он никуда не денется. И будет ли перезванивать? Это простая вежливость, необходимость решить что-то ранее общее или попытка…

Тут Ната расстроилась еще больше. Она не хотела думать о попытках. Не хотела представлять, как может обойтись без Зои. И тут же себя успокаивала надуманностью только что представленного. Да, водилась за ней такая привычка, придумывать всякую ересь, расстраиваться из-за нее же, а потом выяснять, что никаких причин для подобных придумок не то что не было, а даже существовать не могло. Что не отменяло привычки.

Кофе был уже выпит, когда в кухню вошла Зоя, зевая и кутаясь в кофту. Спросонья она часто подмерзала и искала первую попавшуюся под руки теплую вещь.

— Ты уже встала, как вижу, а я разоспалась. О, кофе, — оживилась она, глядя на кружку в руках Наты. — Это именно то, что сейчас нужно.

Чайник был горячим, чистые чашки и кружки стояли на столе. В кухне было тихо, даже слишком. Зоя пила кофе, а Ната… Она ждала, расскажут ей о звонке или нет. Хотя Зоя могла его пока не заметить. Решив отложить это на потом (вспомнив Скарлетт О`Хара с ее «Об этом я подумаю завтра»), Ната занялась ужином. Кофе как кофе, но есть захочется, особенно после прогулки, на которую они собирались еще по дороге сюда.

Гуляние по лесу, по нетоптаному снегу, между голыми деревьями, которые пока спали — слишком холодно еще было и календарная весна никак не отразилась на природе — умиротворяла. Они давно никуда не выбирались, не считая обязательных походов по магазинам или быстрых пробежек по улицам в кинотеатр. Здесь было хорошо. Хорошо и спокойно. Разговаривать не хотелось, они просто шли, периодически беря друг друга за руки, обходя густые заросли кустов и толстые стволы деревьев. Странно, что рядом с населенным пунктом были такие заросли. Нет, не дебри, но чаще всего люди растаскивали валежник домой — на летние печи, на шашлыки и куда-нибудь еще, куда было необходимо. А тут почти нетронутая природа. 

Взглянув на часы, Зоя предложила вернуться — приближался вечер, а оказаться в темноте в незнакомом месте не хотелось совершенно. Они развернулись и пошли по своим собственным следам, хорошо отпечатавшимся на снегу — такой своеобразный клубок Ариадны. Не факт, что они не ходили кругами, но спустя час, в уже наступивших сумерках, вернулись домой.

Вечер пролетел почти незаметно: городские жители на природе часто чувствуют себя непривычно и слишком быстро устают. В шутку такое состояние Ната назвала отравлением кислородом. Не хватает привычного углекислого газа в товарных количествах, автомобильных выхлопов, запахов асфальта и того, чего каждому достаточно по месту работы. Быстро поужинав, они легли спать — на этот раз просто легли, прижавшись друг к другу, и отключились. 

Два дня пролетели почти незаметно. Прогулки, сон, разговоры о работе, воспоминания из прошлого. Обычный отдых от повседневности с ее обязанностями и обязательствами, от привычной обстановки, от людей, которых приходится видеть вне личного желания. И просто быть рядом.

Эти дни Ната чувствовала себя странно. С одной стороны, все шло так, как хотелось бы в идеальном варианте, только на секс не хватало сил: прогулки отбирали все силы, и Зоя с Натой практически отключались, едва падая в постель. А с другой, Зоя так ничего и не рассказала. Вроде бы мелочь, вроде бы это и не должно касаться ее, Нату, но темное пятнышко непонимания и неуверенности появилось на чистом зеркале отношений. На том самом, которое пришлось немного оттирать после февральского неудачного праздника. Но она решила не думать о плохом, не придумывать того, чего может не существовать в реальности, не портить эти неожиданно спокойные дни. Прежде всего, для себя самой. Рано или поздно все прояснится.

Отдохнувшие и даже уставшие от отдыха, они вернулись в город.

Следующих три недели прошли очень быстро: работы у каждой было много, близился конец квартала, а планы, отчеты, графики, подгонки хвостов и задолженностей есть не только у бухгалтеров, как невесело шутила Натина завотделением. Как это ни странно, но в больнице тоже существовали эти требования — отнимали внимание от непосредственных обязанностей и забирали свободное время, которое можно было бы уделить себе. Приходилось задерживаться перед уходом домой, просто чтобы не нести с собой дела и журналы. На рабочем месте, где все под рукой, было гораздо проще справиться с поставленными задачами. 

Зоя тоже приходила домой не слишком рано, а впереди был апрель с квартальными отчетами. И чтобы они обе не поселились каждая на своем рабочем месте, стоило провести часть подготовительной работы сейчас.

Самым неудобным оказались изменения в рабочем графике: ситуация с новым штатным расписанием утряслась, и Ната снова начала работать, как и полгода назад сменами, оставаясь в больнице и на ночь.

В отношениях наступило затишье, первичная адаптация прошла, как еще помнилось из курса общей психологии, а может, этики и психологии семейной жизни. Тянуло быть рядом, быть вместе. Хотелось просто прижаться к теплому боку рядом и не думать о листах списания, о мерзкой погоде за окном, об очередной истерике в ординаторской. Просто находиться рядом и ни о чем не беспокоиться. Но теперь это оказало доступно не так часто. Про совместный выход куда-то пришлось на время забыть — не хватало ни сил, ни времени.

Зоя тоже была часто задумчива, отговариваясь сложностями на работе, стараясь быть такой как всегда. Наблюдая за тем, как она стоит на балконе, Нате иногда приходило в голову, что та слишком далека от окружающей действительности. А потом старательно отгоняла от себя невеселые мысли — все это она уже проходила и больше не хочет. И постарается сделать так, чтобы в этот раз не случилось драматических разрывов. Ей давно уже не было так уютно, и терять это внутреннее тепло желания не было.

И все же… Все же что-то было не так, как меньше месяца назад. Интуиция пока молчала, но смутное ощущение неправильности происходящего нет-нет, да накатывало холодной волной. От него хотелось избавиться, уйти, спрятаться, забыть о его существовании, однако не получалось.

Ната смеялась сама над собой: вроде бы она и не психиатр, чтобы заполучить такую профдеформацию, а вот ведь, пришла и мешает просто жить. Смех, правда, был не веселым.

В самом начале апреля они выбрались в город на выходные, которые наконец-то совпали, поэтому было принято решение не сидеть в квартире, когда весна таки решила показать, что она не только месяц в календаре. Прогуливаясь по улицам, они болтали, уговаривая друг друга то на кофе в маленькой кофейне на четыре столика, то зайти на не так давно открывшуюся выставку, то на разные мелочи, которые так приятно делать не по необходимости, а по желанию. Носы давно покраснели: сырой ветер, хоть не слишком сильный, давал о себе знать, от мокрых газонов, на которых кустиками прорывалась первая трава, тянуло сыростью. Солнышко, еще слабое, пригревало, и, если не прятаться в тени, на улице было вполне комфортно. Люди шли кто в чем. Кто в пальто нараспашку, кто в куртках, кто рискнул даже надеть легкие плащи, плохо согревающие, но дающие ощущение действительно приближающегося тепла.

За весь день случилось только одно, что его не то чтобы испортило, но всколыхнуло неприятное чувство, иногда появляющееся внутри. Они заскочили немного погреться в торговый центр и столкнулись там почти лоб в лоб с одной женщиной. 

Ната услышала только два слова «Привет» от Зои и незнакомки, но внезапно поняла — это она, то самое Солнце в телефонной книге.

— Ну, я рада, что ты не в день отъезда мне об этом сказала Поднимаясь на эскалаторе не смогла отговорить себя от глупого поступка и оглянулась: «Солнце» стояла внизу и смотрела им вслед, точнее, смотрела на Зою. Женщина была очень красивой. И яркой. Высокая, стройная, с длинными темно-каштановыми волосами. Нату кольнуло, словно иглой, и она не расслышала, что проговорила ей Зоя.

— Извини, что ты сказала? Я не расслышала.

— Говорю, может, зайдем в пару бутиков? Хочу себе косметику докупить, скоро совсем тепло будет, а остались только жирные кремы. Надо что-то легкое найти, может, гель какой-нибудь.

— Конечно, я тоже посмотрю себе что-нибудь. Не то чтобы косметики много не бывает, но она все равно портится. Давно хотела пару помад светлых подобрать, да некогда, сама знаешь.

— Знаю, ты скоро и жить на работе будешь. У вас в ординаторской диван же есть? Вот на нем спать и будешь, мне кажется, — неожиданно оживленно поддержала тему обновления запасов Зоя.

— Ну, жить я на работе не собираюсь, это точно, а вот порадовать себя покупкой неожиданно захотелось, — улыбнулась в ответ Ната.

Так, болтая ни о чем, они и дошли до нужного магазинчика, которых на каждом из этажей торгового центра насчитывалось довольно много. Одни крупнее, другие мельче, но найти себе хоть что-то было вполне реально — от телефонов до постельного белья, от обуви до кухонной утвари. В таких местах гораздо сложнее удержаться и не прикупить лишнего, на что вдруг упал взгляд. 

В бутике они разошлись к разным полкам, каждая за нужным ей самой. Ната перебирала пробники помад, прикидывая, какую пару и под что именно стоит купить. Светлые понятно, в отделении ходить ярко накрашенной не рекомендовалось. Во-первых, слишком бросается в глаза на фоне белых халатов, а во-вторых, забегавшись, можно было забыть поправить макияж, и оставшийся на губах ободок от чего-то яркого или темного выглядел бы неряшливо и неприятно. Розовая? Золотистая? Перламутр или матовая? Проводя на коже разноцветные полоски и представляя себя в очередном цвете она в задумчивости обернулась и увидела, как стоящая за противоположной витриной Зоя спрятала мобильный в сумочку. По работе в выходные ей не звонили никогда, и единственная мысль была о той самой, которая Солнце. Ната сама не поняла, почему именно это пришло ей в голову, оснований для недоверия не было, но…

Она вздохнула собственным мыслям и решила больше не торчать здесь — выбрала нужное и подошла к кассе, около которой уже стояла Зоя. Они быстро расплатились и вернулись на улицу, в почти теплый весенний день, потерявший часть своего очарования.

Ната ничего не сказала, ни о чем не спросила. Иногда молчание — золото, но иногда — тяжелая ноша, которую сложно нести и невозможно бросить. Она не любила ссор и выяснений отношений, считая, что, если человек захочет или сочтет нужным, он и так расскажет все, что нужно. А спрашивать, ставя в неудобное положение своим любопытством и даже в какой-то степени недоверием, в ее привычке не было. Сама не любила подобные ситуации и старалась всячески их избегать. Она, правда, ждала пояснений о женщине — обычно они с Зоей, если доводилось встречать кого-то из знакомых, рассказывали о нем. Коллега, соседка, бывшая одноклассница и так далее. На этот раз никаких пояснений не последовало. 

Они шли дальше по городу, развлекая себя, рассматривая витрины, радуясь солнцу и просто свободному дню. Но мысль о той, другой, периодически все равно всплывала в памяти.

Наконец Наталья устала сама и просто задвинула сегодняшнюю встречу в дальний уголок памяти — на потом, на когда-нибудь, если возникнет такая необходимость. И просто принимала новую информацию, прикидывая, куда можно будет выбраться в следующий раз, когда обе освободятся. На природу было рано, земля была холодной и долго еще не прогреется, да и выбираться стоит в компании побольше. Но она мало с кем дружила настолько, чтобы рискнуть поехать вместе с Зоей. Нет, не стеснялась, но не желала выдать свое отношение к человеку рядом. О том, что она би, знала только давняя подруга, уехавшая пару лет назад заграницу. Они общались по скайпу, и шанс собраться вместе был совсем невысок.

Остальных посвящать не стоило. Да и неплохо было бы узнать, что думает по этому поводу сама Зоя — и о следующих выходных, и о поездках куда-либо не только вдвоем, и о том, насколько ее окружению известны ее предпочтения в личных взаимоотношениях. Решать за другую в таком тонком вопросе было бы глупо, неосторожно и недальновидно. В таких размышлениях, отвлекаясь периодически на разговоры со спутницей, Ната и провела остаток дня.

Уставшие, нагулявшиеся, они вернулись домой. Времени до конца дня оставалось не много, еще нужно было привести себя в порядок, собраться на завтра — рабочую неделю никто не отменял, и перед понедельником стоило как минимум выспаться. Занимаясь мелкими бытовыми вопросами, раскладывая покупки, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, они обе, казалось, были если не счастливы, то умиротворены. Каждая на сегодняшний день получила то, к чему стремилась. Спрятаться от неприятностей и залечить если не разбитое, то основательно поцарапанное сердце, зайти в тихую гавань — каким бы странным ни было это сравнение в данном случае, оно не отменяло сути своей правильности. Перестать думать о завтрашнем дне с тоской и страхом, с боязнью упасть и не смочь подняться.

Ната неожиданно для себя поняла, что чувство, которое называют симпатией, постепенно переросло в нечто большее: привязанность, нежность, желание видеть другую рядом с собой и оставаться с ней самой. Назвать его любовью она бы не рискнула, но в нем было что-то очень близкое, как иная грань всем известного. Они были и рядом, и вместе. И вот именно в такие спокойные вечера, когда двое заняты разной мелочевкой и их это не тяготит, становится понятным настоящее отношение друг к другу.

Вечер подошел к концу. Лежа в постели под какой-то убаюкивающий фильм, который уже с месяц собирались посмотреть, они по очереди уснули.

Телефон на прикроватной тумбочке беззвучно загорелся зеленым, принимая входящую смс от абонента под именем Солнце. 

***  
Остаток апреля прошел спокойно. Обычное течение дней разбавлялось поздними прогулками по городу, когда обеим удавалось выкроить на это время и силы. Воздух постепенно прогревался, и тепло ощущалось даже поздними вечерами, маня из закрытых помещений. Днем времени не было у обеих, а выходные были заняты работой и домом. Зоя приболела, простыв на сквозняке, и два дня пролежала, не желая оформлять больничный. Не факт, что его оплатили бы, даже учитывая ударный труд на пользу фирме. 

Приходила она все так же поздно, хоть и не каждый день, но того свободного времени, которое было в самом начале их отношений, Ната не видела. Она работала по сменам, и совместные вечера на диване как-то отодвинулись во времени.

Понятно, что первичный период адаптации прошел, появилась некоторая стабильность — они были вместе полгода, — но иногда хотелось того странного чувства, при котором внутри все аж звенит только от голоса любимого человека. Да, любимого. Ната отмахивалась от понимания собственных чувств, не желая признаваться в этом самой себе. Но из песни слов не выкинешь. Медленно зреющие, словно по миллиметру очищающиеся от защитного слоя опасения и готовность снова потерять то, что нашла случайно, они громко заявили о своем существовании. Пусть только для нее одной.

Есть люди, которые готовы принимать чувства к себе. Есть те, кто готов ими делиться независимо от получения отклика. Она отдавала, но не была уверена, принимают ли их в полном объеме. И будет ли хоть что-то, что получит в ответ она сама.

Стабильность убаюкивала, успокаивала. В голову наконец перестали лезть зимние воспоминания, и она не думала больше о Солнце и ее звонке, хоть Зоя ничего тогда так и не рассказала, после странной встречи в торговом центре. Но дней за пять до майских праздников, которые должны были растянуться почти на неделю, Зоя сказала, что они не смогут провести время вместе. 

Ната и сама подумывала, что неплохо было бы съездить к бабушке. Да, та сама уехала из города и в редких телефонных разговорах никогда не упрекала внучку в отсутствии внимания к себе, но некоторая недосказанность между ними присутствовала, как и легкая грусть. В конце концов, не так много родственников осталось у Натальи, чтобы терять имеющиеся связи. 

Зоино заявление застало врасплох. Они раньше не обсуждали семейные узы с наличием возможных обязательств, и теперь было странно слышать, как Зоя собирается уехать на неделю по семейным делам. Опять же, почему на праздники? Разве только повидаться — все равно организации и учреждения, в которых можно было бы что-то оформить, возникни такая необходимость, будут закрыты. Где-то в глубине сознания мелькнула мысль о несоответствии исходных данных, но собственные проблемы отодвинули ее на второй план. 

Она таки решила, что съездит в деревню. Было не так и далеко, но по расписанию автобусов, с учетом двух пересадок, дорога занимала почти целый день. Два дня туда-обратно, три дня там, день на сборы, день на отдых от поездки. А еще стоило уладить вопрос с отгулами. У нее был неиспользованный кусок отпуска за прошлый период и Ната решилась написать заявление. Завотделением побурчала, но отпустила — не так часто Ната отказывалась задержаться или поработать на праздники, не считая начала этого года. Хороших работников надо поощрять, они от этого лучше работают, шутила зав отделением на пятиминутках. И как хороший работник Ната получила свои отгулы аккурат на праздники. Они не травма и не хирургия, если не по острой боли, то новые пациенты вряд ли появятся в значимом количестве, а те, кто лежит, частично разбредутся по домам — хоть на дневное время. Так что этот вариант был вполне приемлем.

Им обеим не мешало еще и отдохнуть друг от друга. С одной стороны, терять шанс провести несколько дней вместе Нате не хотелось, с другой, новые впечатления и выполненный родственный долг добавит что-нибудь хорошее. Вспомнился их разговор на тему отъезда.

— Нат, хочу сказать, — Зоя немного помялась, — мне неловко, но меня не будет дома на праздники. 

— Тебя отправляют в командировку? — усмехнулась Ната, помня, что Зое все время хотелось куда-нибудь поехать, но не с ее должностью раскатывать по другим городам и весям.

— Нет, это по семейным делам. Я не говорила, но у меня есть старшая двоюродная сестра. Мы с ней в довольно хороших отношениях, и она попросила приехать на несколько дней.

— Да, ты не говорила раньше. А почему не общалась в последнее время? Я даже не помню, чтобы ты упоминала о родственниках, ну, о сестре точно. 

Зоя кивнула:

— Она была за границей последний год, работала по контракту, а в том месте не то что интернета — телефона нет. Вот и не общались столько времени. Она позвонила несколько дней назад, я просто раздумывала, ехать или нет. Но решила ехать. Мы давно не виделись.

— Давно решила? — Ната подняла голову от документов, которые сегодня решила взять домой.

— Сегодня. Уже и билет купила.

 

— Нат, не сердись, пожалуйста. — Зоя обняла Нату со спины, ластясь, как кошка. — Я иногда импульсивна и после разговора с сестрой решила не оттягивать. Поэтому и поехала сразу на вокзал, пока не передумала. Иногда нужно вспоминать, что у тебя есть родственники. Иначе они могут забыть о тебе!

— В принципе, ты права. Не хотелось бы, чтобы о тебе забывали. Впрочем, я тоже подумываю над отъездом на несколько дней.

— К бабушке?

— Да. Давно ее не видела, то погода, то здоровье, то завал на работе. Да и с тобой хотелось побыть подольше, учитывая наш график. Хм, особенно мой, — уточнила Ната.

— Ты уже билеты взяла?

— Не-а. Мне не далеко, просто на перекладных почти целый день потрачу. До областного центра, до райцентра, а потом еще в саму деревню. Не думаю, что за последние полгода что-то кардинально изменилось и ехать будет проще. 

— Ну да. Помню, как мы на восьмое марта уезжали. Хорошо еще, туда электричка ходила, иначе точно бы целый день в дороге провели. Я ж тогда карту смотрела.

— С логистикой у нас всегда не слишком хорошо было, так скажем. Впрочем, не факт, что перевозчики это слово знают.

Они обе рассмеялись, одновременно развеселившись. 

— Только я, наверное, тридцатого апреля уеду. — Ната задумалась. — Первого мая праздник, кто знает, как в районе транспорт ходить будет, все кааак разгуляются, что буду или куковать в гостинице, или такси придется брать. Одно неприятно, второе убыточно для бюджета.

Зоя покивала:

— Точно. Только тогда и времени на сборы почти не останется. Двадцать девятое ж суббота? Придется бегать по магазинам, чтобы все успеть. Не думаю, что ты без подарков поедешь, не виделись столько.

— Ты права. Я, наверное, список напишу и пробегусь. Ты со мной?

— Не, мне не надо. Возьму стандартный джентльменский набор, коньяк с конфетами и все. Понятия не имею, что сестре сейчас нужно. А дарить то, что будет валяться где-то на антресолях, чтобы быть передаренным или выкинутым лет через пять, не стоит.

— И то правда. Я как-то разбирала шкаф, столько хлама нашла, как раз из подаренного. И вроде вещи неплохие, только ну не нужны они, совершенно. У меня в институте подруга была, — продолжил Ната, — она собирала керамические фигурки разные. Гжели много было. Красиво, в принципе, если ты этим увлекаешься или хотя бы понимаешь. Она не только собирала, но и дарила всем друзьям. Мы в итоге не знали, куда деваться от этой красоты. Я их, кстати, бабушке и отвезла. 

— Ай, так тебе ж все еще и в двойном размере покупать? Бабушка с сестрой ведь живет?

— Ага. Покупать ладно. Это все еще и везти в руках. И вещи. Буду как вьючная лошадь или верблюд.

— Не, ты не верблюд, — разворачивая к себе лицом Нату, ответила Зоя. — Ты пони, чудная красивая пони с пушистым хвостом. И я сейчас эту пони украду.

— Куда?

— Для начала в спальню, а там посмотрим.

И они, обнявшись, целуясь на ходу, ушли в спальню.

Суббота пролетела в хозяйственных хлопотах, походах по магазинам, сборам. Хоть Зоя уезжала через день, она тоже поддалась предпоездному ажиотажу, решив, что, если собраться заранее, хуже точно не будет. Кинуть в сумку телефон и зубную щетку с расческой дело одной минуты. Утром в воскресенье они попрощались, и Ната поехала на вокзал. Она решила, что провожать ее не стоит, и они попрощались утром в квартире. 

— Я приеду четвертого, чтобы остался день на отдых, шестого уже на работу.

— Мне тоже. Я, скорее всего, приеду пятого, у меня дорога легче, чем у тебя, — не думаю, что так от нее устану. А вообще, как сложится. Пока не загадывала и обратный билет не покупала.

— Окей, держи меня в курсе, чтобы не нервничать.

Зоя кивнула и закрыла дверь. Ната не могла видеть, как та взяла мобильный и написала короткую эсэмэску: «Буду сегодня вечером». Телефон послушно отправил ее адресату по имени Солнце.

Как часто бывает, в поездку долго собираешься, но сама она пролетает быстро. По этому же странному принципу прошла и последняя.

Наташа разбирала вещи. Да, она устала, да, дорога обратно была хуже, чем туда, но она наконец дома, и завтра будет целый день для отдыха. А вещи стоило разобрать сегодня. Знала за собой такую черту: стоит отложить сумку в сторону, и за нужным будет приходить раз в день, пока та не опустеет. И все это время придется спотыкаться о сумку, обязательно оказывающуюся в самом нужном для прохода месте. Она всегда удивлялась этой особенности вещи. Сумка была похожа на ее старого кота, который тоже любил укладываться на проходе, под столом, куда ставишь ноги, в прихожей у внутренней двери — так, что ту не откроешь, не убрав помеху. Кота, по крайней мере, можно было понять: он был живым, перемещался на лапах самостоятельно, а в силу привычки укладывался на когда-то облюбованные места. Каким чудом перемещалась сумка, узнать не получалось от слова совсем. Поэтому Ната, какой бы ни была уставшей, всегда разбирала ее сразу по приезду. Ношеные вещи в стирку, документы, косметику, парфюмерию на место. Гостинцы от бабушек в шкафчики.

На этот раз ее облагодетельствовали парой банок домашних заготовок: больше брать она отказалась категорически, представив, как тащит тяжеленные сумки с литровыми банками с вареньем и чем-то еще, что ей старательно подсовывали. И еще мед. Прошлогодний, слегка засахарившийся, но такой вкусный! Еще ей всучили каких-то сушеных травок — то ли приправ, то ли лекарственных, это она точно разбирать станет завтра, сегодня просто выложила пакет на столе. Орехи, сушеный шиповник, что-то еще. Это все тоже на завтра. Пока осталось лишь привести себя в порядок после дороги и лечь спать. 

Глаза закрывались, и Ната порадовалась, что Зоя пока не приехала. Разговаривать, делиться впечатлениями, отвечать на вопросы она точно была не в силах. Мысль о том, что та так и не позвонила, удивила, но не слишком. А почему, кстати, не позвонила? Опять забыла, не подумала или что-то случилось? Последнее предположение Ната тут же задвинула подальше, а первые два были вполне вероятны. Ладно, об этом она точно подумает завтра, иначе заснет нескоро, не отдохнет, и завтра будет сонной рыбиной. А день отдыха перед рабочим периодом только так называется. Стирка, уборка, сходить за продуктами, еще разное всегда найдется, привезенное разобрать, опять же, надо. И на этой мысли она оправилась спать.

Утро встретило солнечными бликами на зеркале, неясным шумом за окном и мыслью о списке добрых дел. День тянулся в привычном режиме: нужно было успеть побольше, потом некогда будет. Входить в привычный режим после не столько выходных, сколько смены обстановки, может оказаться непросто. Ната с благодарностью вспомнила о родной и двоюродной бабушках, закормивших внучку всякой вкуснятиной. Они разговаривали все это время о темах, настолько далеких от привычной Натиной жизни, что она была переполнена посторонней и не нужной, в сущности, информацией. Но такой простой и нормальной, что сама себе удивлялась по дороге домой, почему не вспоминала в последнее время о самых элементарных вещах. 

День клонился к вечеру, а Зои не было. Как и звонков. Ната пару раз брала в руки телефон и тут же откладывала его в сторону. Большая девочка, не потеряется. Стало неприятно. Словно ее саму отложили в сторону на время, как она телефон. Как будто она нужна только в определенных ситуациях. Думать о подобном не хотелось, хотя дурные мысли с завидным упорством лезли в голову.

Часы показывали начало десятого, когда дверь в квартиру открылась, и послышался характерный шум вошедшего в дом человека. Наталья встала с кровати, куда только что улеглась, решив не дожидаться пропажу, и вышла в прихожую. 

— Ты поздно.

Зоя обернулась на слова, подошла и прижалась к Нате.

— Да, удалось уехать только что не последним рейсом. Привет!

— И тебе тоже привет. Я рада, что ты вернулась, — выдохнула Ната в ответ. — Я спать, завтра боевой день ожидается.

— Я тоже, только с дороги приведу себя в порядок, а все остальное завтра уже.

— Ага. У тебя новые духи? 

Зоя смутилась:

— Тебе не нравится? 

— Ну почему же, просто непривычно. Ладно, все завтра, я спать. Догоняй.

— Я скоро буду.

Ната вернулась в кровать, стараясь уловить то засыпательное состояние, при котором ее отключало качественно и надолго. А все остальное… Все остальное будет завтра. Главное — Зоя вернулась, хотя прибить ее чем-нибудь и хотелось. Они обязательно поговорят, но позже. Портить настроение, оставшееся от поездки, не хотелось совершенно.

И, убаюканная этими мыслями, Ната провалилась в сон.

***  
Жизнь — вещь странная, порой алогичная, порой — понятная до малейшего движения; иногда динамичная настолько, что не успеваешь вздохнуть, иногда статичная настолько, что окружающее кажется застывшим янтарем, а ты в нем мухой. Что сложнее, что удобнее, с чем комфортней и понятнее — сложно сказать. Один и тот же человек при разных условиях даст разные ответы на один и тот же вопрос. Жизнь — это не сплошная череда одинаковых дней, как иногда может показаться. Она делится отнюдь не на часы или недели. Бывает, месяцы пролетают незаметно, напоминая о себе лишь изменившимся пейзажем за окном и разной одеждой под уличную температуру. Бывает, дни тянутся так долго, что в некоторые из них можно уместить целую жизнь.

И сами дни и месяцы не одинаковы. Они разные: светлые и темные, веселые и горькие. Иногда хочется вернуться в один из них, иногда — забыть навсегда.  
Жизнь определяется не строго отмеренными отрезками времени, а событиями, в ней происходящими. С этим согласно большинство. Человек живет, учится, ходит на работу, встречается с друзьями, находит и теряет близких; катится, как саксаул по пустыне. Катится, катится, а потом оказывает в условиях, которые для него неприемлемы и непереносимы. И часто не может вспомнить, где и когда он свернул не туда, почему его принесло в совсем ненужное и неправильное место… А иногда мы точно знаем, какой из часов-дней-разговоров-событий оказались поворотными. Только вернуться и исправить хоть что-то уже невозможно. 

Ната точно знала, с какого момента все покатилось как с горки колесо — по непредсказуемой траектории, цепляясь о кочки и корешки кустов, почти падая в ямки и едва не раскалываясь на части. Все начало портиться после майских праздников, словно те несколько дней стали разделительной чертой между «ровно и временами светло» и «все рухнуло в тартарары».

Май прошел тяжело, причем везде. Работа «радовала» сложными случаями, капризными больными, проверкой управления здравоохранения городской администрации, из-за которой они сначала неделю просидели, готовясь, а потом еще неделю на каждой пятиминутке получали взбадривающие напутствия от завотделения и главврача. При всем этом необходимо было держать лицо, не срываться, не ругаться, быть приветливой и, естественно, выполнять не только собственно работу, но и возиться с горой новых бумажек. Отдел статистики в больнице только что не обнаглел, постоянно требуя новые графики в динамике улучшения чего-нибудь. А о какой положительной динамике можно было говорить, если появилось несколько пациентов с рецидивами. Статистика выглядела не очень, за что на пятиминутках все получали дополнительный нагоняй. Нате иногда казалось, что на каждого лечащего врача необходимо распределять по одному сотруднику, который будет вести всю эту бумажную, а главное, никому на самом деле ненужную работу.

Но ладно работа, здесь никогда не угадаешь и даже не придумаешь, что за очередное нововведение появится. Сложнее было в личном. 

Дом — место, в котором не только хранятся твои вещи, и ты спишь, но и то, где чувствуешь себя в безопасности, где тебе хорошо и где, если сильно повезет и ты не один, тебя ждут и поддерживают. В мае Натина квартира как-то неожиданно перестала быть домом. Даже после выматывающей смены возвращаться не хотелось. Выразить словами, почему именно, пока не удавалось, но смутное ощущение неправильности ее не оставляло.

Вроде бы все оставалось почти, как прежде. Но какая все-таки большая разница в этом «почти». Зоя улыбалась, разговаривала, помогала по хозяйству — насколько могла — курила на балконе, иногда что-то рассказывала об очередной придумке своего начальника. Но в движениях ощущалась напряженность, в веселье — нарочитость, а в рассказах — искусственность. 

А еще Зоя часто задерживалась. Причин оказывалось много — от исполнения личных поручений начальства, до случайных встреч с одноклассницами/однокурсницами, друзьями друзей, старыми знакомыми. В среднем раза три в неделю. И это при условии, что Ната ночевала дома не каждый день, и понятия не имела, что происходило в ее отсутствие. Пару раз она попыталась выяснить отношения, но получала в ответ такой недоумевающий взгляд, что осекалась и прекращала развивать тему. Не придумала ли она все эти страсти себе сама? На улице вечерами тепло, люди стали выходить из домов чаще, забиваться в теплые кафешки необходимости не было, вот и встречала Зоя тех, кого знала. А товарищеские связи поддерживать стоит, не всем же быть такими сычами, как сама Ната. Это все она понимала, однако нет-нет да и застревал в горле комок, не выпуская слова. Или сдерживая непрошенные слезы.

Она поймала себя на том, что иногда хочет расплакаться, хотя на самом деле редко себе это позволяла себе. Точнее, просто не видела смысла. Если есть вопрос, его необходимо решить, а не рыдать белугой. Это бабушкино выражение всплывало в памяти все время, когда хотелось расплакаться. Несколько раз, в ожидании Зои, которая так и не научилась предупреждать о своих задержках, Ната доставала бутылку коньяку и выпивала по паре рюмок под остывший ужин. Становилось теплее, но не легче.

Думать о плохом не хотелось, но ощущение, что Зоя исчезает, словно вода утекает из горстей, становилось все отчетливей. И что с этим делать, она не знала. Что-то происходило странное, с чем она справиться не могла. И все при почти нормальном соблюдении правил, которые уже сложились между ними. Кроме периодических задержек.

Но в постели все было даже лучше, чем раньше. Ната уже привыкла вести, и, что называется, снизу была всегда Зоя. Теперь же неожиданно проснувшаяся активность, нет, не всегда, но подобной раньше в любом случае не было, в чем-то радовала. А в чем-то и нет. Еще ей мельком казалось, что Зоя прячется в этой неожиданно возникшей активности. Но от себя, от Наты или еще от чего-то или кого-то, было непонятно.

Привычная домашняя работа успокаивала, настраивая на банальные хозяйственные мысли. Вдруг стало не хватать кошки. Или кота. Мягкого и пушистого существа, которое забирается на колени и тихо мурлычет, показывая, как ты важен и нужен для маленького кошачьего сердечка. Которое готово отдавать тебе свои чувства и привязанность просто потому, что ты есть. 

***  
В первых числах июня Зоя прибежала домой даже раньше обычного, оживленная, лучащаяся весельем и затормошила Наталью, вернувшуюся с работы еще раньше:

— Собирайся скорее, нечего дома сидеть.

— Ты чего, что случилось-то?

— Ничего страшного, не бойся. Я билеты купила в кинотеатр, давно мы никуда не выбирались на культурно-массовой основе! Так что у тебя есть полчаса, и нам нужно бежать или опоздаем.

— Хорошо, я сейчас соберусь. А позвонить не судьба было? — съязвила Ната.

— Я забыла! Ну забыла, торопилась сначала сбежать с работы, пока начальство уехало в полном составе, потом за билетами, а потом домой. Еще обратно возвращаться.

— А если бы меня дома не было? — прокричала из соседней комнаты Ната, выбирая, что надеть.

— А… Блин, точно. И ты бы собралась быстрее. Когда я буду вспоминать обо всем вовремя?!

— Думаю, что или нескоро, или никогда. 

— Очень на то похоже. Как говорится, если не можете запомнить — записывайте. Только как вспоминать, что нужно прочесть написанное?

Зоя, пользуясь свободным временем, сделала себе кофе и вышла на балкон. На улице она почти никогда не курила — это выглядело не слишком прилично, в общественных местах, вроде кинотеатра или кафе, тоже. Фактически остался дом, курилка на работе и уединенные места в парках или парковых зонах. Так что следующая сигарета будет только по возвращении. 

Минут через десять на балкон выглянула Ната:

— Я готова. Даже быстрее, чем ты сказала. Не придется бежать к маршрутке. 

— Помню, ты не любишь опаздывать и торопиться.

— Точно. Лучше прийти заранее и точно знать, что успела.

— Я сейчас, тоже почти готова. Помаду поправлю и все.

— Давай. Жду.

Они быстро собрались и вышли в теплый июньский вечер. Был конец рабочего дня, и спустя буквально полчаса к домам потянутся стайки прохожих, торопящихся быстрее вернуться домой. Кто с детьми, кто с покупками, кто просто так. В этом был один большой плюс — в их спальный район маршрутки и автобусы шли забитые, а вот обратно можно было ехать почти с комфортом. Проверено не единожды.

Фильм был скучный на удивление. Точнее, не так: динамичные картинки быстро сменяли одна другую, главный герой, как водится, весь из себя положительный, все время пытается спасти если не мир, то друзей, знакомых, любимую и совершенно посторонних людей. Еще один мужчина в трусах, как называла таких Ната, совершенно не был похож на нормального человека. Белозубая улыбка, прическа волосок к волоску после падения с двенадцатого этажа, идеальный грим с румянцем здорового сельского парня, проводящего по десять часов в поле и питающегося исключительно здоровой пищей, странновато смотрелись у тощего задрота мегаполиса, каким, по идее, должен быть главный герой. Он так лихо справлялся со сваливающимися неожиданно неприятностями, что оставалось только удивляться убогости сценария. Но компьютерная графика была на уровне. В сущности, если бы не она, то смотреть было бы совсем не на что. 

Ната сидела, периодически переговариваясь с Зоей и указывая на очередную глупость. Самым смешным для нее оказался хук с правой, после которого неподготовленный человек должен уйти в глубокий нокдаун, для верности ударившись головой об асфальт дорожного покрытия. Но очередной супермен только отмахивался от противника, как от назойливой мухи, и продолжал великое дело спасения какой-то части человечества от привычно тупого главного злодея. 

Чтобы отвлечься, фильм вполне годился, но критики не выдерживал никакой. Почему Зоя выбрала именно его, Ната не поняла. Или просто на него были билеты. Или привлекла яркая реклама — практически единственное, что действительно было хорошим. Они обсуждали просмотренное после сеанса. Хоть многие рядом шуршали пакетами, попкорном и еще непонятно чем, в зале долго разговаривать было неприлично. Как часто, не сходились во мнениях, в оценке виденного, в мотивации поступков героев. Простой разговор, беседа — так мало и одновременно так много. От этого вечера повеяла почти забытым теплом.

— Знаешь, я тут подумала, — вдруг сказала Зоя, меняя тему разговора, — что мы давно никуда не выбирались. Давай на выходных съедим отдохнуть, ты и я, вдвоем?

— Давай, только надо подгадать, чтобы твои и мои совпали.

— Это понятно, куда без тебя на работе, — улыбнулась Зоя в ответ. — Уже тепло, может, на озеро? Вода холодная, наверное, пока, но можно позагорать. Да и искупаться, если днем.

— На озеро? — удивилась Ната. — Ты же плавать не умеешь.

— Чтобы загорать и пару раз окунуться, уметь плавать не обязательно!

— И то правда. Я с удовольствием. Действительно, хочется за город. А то сначала некогда, а потом вдруг неожиданно наступает осень. 

— Если уехать в пятницу вечером — ну, если у тебя получится, — то полтора дня у нас будет.

Ната кивнула:

— Поищешь, куда? Я заранее согласна.

— Конечно. Есть не очень далеко две базы отдыха. Несколько домиков, обустроенный пляж. У меня коллеги в прошлом году так ездили, — пояснила Зоя на вопросительный взгляд Наты.

— Да, это хорошо. Особенно если еще и дорога нормальная. 

— Спрошу. Они на машине ездят, там все равно, что с дорогой.

Так, разговаривая и уточняя мелочи по возможной поездке, они добрались домой. День почти закончился.

А спустя полторы недели, как раз к середине июня, поздно вечером в пятницу они обе добрались до той самой базы отдыха, о которой говорила Зоя. На самом деле им повезло: те самые коллеги с работы тоже решили выбраться на природу из городской жары и просто прихватили Зою и ее подругу, как она представила Нату, с собой. Никаких электричек, автобусов и усталости от дороги. Нет, в пятничных вечерних пробках пришлось постоять, но разница между ними и пригородным транспортом была очевидна даже неискушенному путешественнику.

Было часов одиннадцать, когда они наконец закинули вещи в комнату и, облившись репеллентом с ног до головы, решились прогуляться перед сном. Земля отдавала полученное тепло, от воды тянуло прохладой, в воздухе витал слабый аромат нагретой сосновой или еловой смолы. Несколько деревьев росли прямо по ходу движения, и Зоя с Натой окунулись в этот столь отличный от городского мир. 

— Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что мы неправильно живем. Постоянно куда-то торопимся, что-то пытаемся решить, ругаемся и миримся, строим планы, которые часто зависят не от нас, молчим, когда нужно бы кричать в голос и кричим, когда нас никто не слышит.

— Нат, ты чего? 

— Да ничего, на самом деле. Просто… Вот иду сейчас и думаю, что мы часто упускаем значимые вещи. На самом деле значимые, а гонимся за тем, то не особо необходимо. Да, без работы нельзя, жить нужно на что-то. И очень повезло, считай, тому, кто занимается любимым делом. Вряд ли таких людей много. Ежедневно делать не то, что хочется и нравится… наверное, это сложно.

— Ну, у тебя работа любимая, тебе в этом точно повезло, — задумчиво протянула Зоя.

— Да, повезло. Но даже от нее устаешь. Не от нее самой, а от сопутствующего — бумажек, пятиминуток, выбивания того, что и так должно быть. Как тогда другие себя чувствуют, у кого работа нелюбимая? Ты никогда не говорила, но вот ты сама свою любишь?

Зоя молча шла, обдумывая вопрос.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе ответить. С одной стороны, это не мечта всей моей жизни, а с другой, я люблю цифры, они успокаивают. Интересно взять одни и один и получить три. Или увидеть, что кто-то хочет получить три с нас, даже если реально должно быть два. Так что это далеко не худший вариант.

— А чем ты хотела бы заниматься? На самом деле. Ну, мечта со школы или еще что такое же.

— В школе я хотела быть ветеринаром. Лечить кошечек и собачек, — рассмеялась Зоя. — Только с биологией не очень складывалось, как и с химией. А потом со мной провели воспитательную беседу, и я узнала, что кошечки и собачки — это редкость. В основном придется иметь дело с крупным рогатым скотом, на фермах, и хорошо, если хороших. Так что ветеринария осталась где-то далеко в смешных фантазиях.

— А я всегда хотела быть врачом, сколько себя помню. Лечить людей и делать так, чтобы они не умирали как можно дольше.

— Это были просто мечты или для них была причина?

— Была. Но мне не хочется об этом вспоминать, если честно. Это не самая веселая история в жизни. 

— Извини, не хотела тебя расстроить, — Зоя приобняла Нату, пользуясь темнотой и тем, что они уже вышли за пределы огороженной территории. Их вряд ли кто сможет увидеть сейчас. 

— Ничего. Это жизнь, но иногда все равно становится грустно. Ладно, не буду больше. Лучше посмотри, как красиво.

Они отошли довольно далеко и сейчас смотрели на десяток домиков поменьше, как у них, на одну комнату, и побольше, на две или три, подсвечивались минифонарями, со стороны. Над дорожками горели электрические гирлянды, а в воде такими же гирляндами был украшен небольшой катер или лодка сейчас было сложно разглядеть, что именно. Где-то плескалась в воде рыба, напоминая, что мир еще жив и продолжает жить по своим законам и правилам и ему совершенно все равно, кто проходит мимо.

— Красиво. И так не похоже на ежедневную рутину. Спасибо, что вытащила меня. 

— Не за что. Но знаешь, я бы, если честно, уже и спать легла — не хочется завтра сонной мухой целый день проходить.

— Да, пошли обратно, действительно поздно уже.

И они повернули обратно.

Утро вышло неожиданно шумным. Тонкие стенки домика не укрывали от шума на улице, а другие гости, прибывшие в пятницу раньше или жившие тут уже несколько дней, активно собирались отдыхать. Девушки быстро привели себя в порядок и пошли на берег — загорать стоило пораньше, чтобы в жару спрятаться от солнца и не мучиться ближайшую неделю от ожогов.

Песок был еще немного прохладным, чего на толстой подстилке не ощущалось. Ната и Зоя устроились поближе к воде, чтобы не ходить далеко, когда захочется окунуться. Птичий гомон в окружающем озеро лесу, веселые разговоры справа и слева, тихий плеск воды о две лодки и катер, тот самый, на котором они видели электрические гирлянды, успокаивали и настраивали на отдых. Так, в сущности, и прошел весь день — солнце, вода, обед, секс, солнце, вода. Никаких звонков, знакомых людей, незнакомых людей, с которыми все равно приходится общаться. Только они друг у друга.

Выйдя на ночную прогулку и в этот вечер, они едва сдерживались, чтобы не наброситься друг на друга прямо на улице. Наверное, так подействовали смена обстановки и освобождение от разных тяжелых мыслей. 

Вернувшись, они начали целоваться у самой двери, едва заставляя себя сдерживаться и хотя бы разуться. Одежда разлеталась в разные стороны — неважные мелочи, мешавшие рукам и губам. Прохладная кожа плеч и бедер нагревалась под резкими поглаживаниями, хотелось все сразу и долго, но сил на длительную прелюдию не оставалось.

Ната хотела. Хотела Зою так, как в самом начале, когда все было внове с этим человеком, когда хотелось узнать и понять, что рядом та, которая нужна, а не просто девушка на несколько ночей. Что-то внутри, жадное до чужого тепла, до ласки, до того странного, сложно уловимого состояния, называемого счастьем, активно рвалось наружу, требовало выхода. И Ната просто изливала его на выгибающуюся под ее руками Зою, отзывчивую, реагирующую на малейшие изменения в движении, подстраивающуюся под ритм и скорость, которые Ната изменяла почти бессознательно.

Потом они обе лежали в кровати, обнявшись, вплотную друг к другу так, что слышали стук сердца у обеих. Только они, и больше никого в целом мире. Незаметно для себя они обе уснули, чтобы проснуться на следующий день и ухватить еще немного солнца и отдыха перед новыми рабочими неделями.

***  
— Ты не поверишь! — Зоя с радостным лицом ворвалась в гостиную, в которой читала книгу Ната.

— Поверю. Я привыкла верить в двадцать разных вещей перед обедом, — вспомнила та, чуть переврав, кэрроловскую Алису. 

— Я еду в командировку! На неделю!

— Это как же ты сподобилась? Тебя же не выпускают никуда совсем, как очень ценного кадра.

— А не знаю. Сегодня зам вызвал и сказал, что через пять дней меня отправляют с приветом по двум филиалам. Буду проверки устраивать. Никогда этого не делала, кстати.

Зоя плюхнулась на диван вся в мыслях о предстоящей поездке.

— Как раз и научишься. Ловить чужие ошибки интересно, но сложно. Это с одной стороны. А с другой — твое начальство считает тебя достаточно компетентной для такой работы. Это хорошая новость. 

Зоя покивала. 

— Надо подогнать дела, собраться на это время. Хорошо, что лето, несколько платьев — это не зимние костюмы и свитера.

— Да, я за это теплое время года тоже люблю. И вещи вроде разные, и места много не занимают. 

— У меня есть время, чтобы собраться. Думаю, успею.

Ната улыбнулась:

— Уверена, что успеешь. Не в домашнем же ехать.

Так, за рабочими и прочими хлопотами пролетело несколько дней, и Зоя уехала, честно-честно пообещав сообщить, как доедет. 

Ни в первый, ни во второй день она так и не позвонила. Ната даже не ждала, когда в среду вдруг раздался телефонный звонок, и Зоя, тут же попросив прощения четыре раза подряд, рассказала, что у нее все хорошо. Ей попеняли на забывчивость, но на душе все равно стало светлее. Не придется переживать, как она и что она там, в свой Кашире. А в четверг должна еще в один городок поехать. Да и вообще… Через пять дней Зоя вернется, и все станет, как прежде. Как до майских праздников. В это очень хотелось верить.

В пятницу у Наты был выходной, и она решала съездить в гости к старой подруге, живущей на другом конце города. Они все никак не могли собраться и встретиться — то графики не совпадали, то другие дела. А тут удачно все сложилось, созвонились, Ната прихватила своеобразный набор, ставший за долгие годы традиционным — торт из мороженого и кусок соленой семги — и отправилась в гости.

Если ехать не в час пик и объездными дорогами, дважды пересаживаясь с автобуса на автобус, то можно добраться довольно быстро, это Ната помнила с предыдущих поездок. И сейчас повторила привычный маршрут, за полтора часа доехав до нужной остановки.

Пройдя до угла длиннющего дома, она остановилась, как вкопанная, глазам свои не поверив: через дорогу от нее из синей БМВ вышла Зоя и… Солнце. Они разговаривали, жестикулировали, а затем Солнце открыла багажник и вынула два пакета. Зоя забрала один и пошла с Солнцем рядом в ближайший подъезд.

Наталью словно ударили чем-то тяжелым. Она не ошиблась — ни эту женщину, ни тем более Зою она ни с кем не перепутает. Она пока не поняла, не почувствовала ничего, кроме глухого ошеломления от увиденного. Этого не могло быть. Но ведь она это видела своими глазами. Задрожавшими руками она достала телефон и набрала Зоин номер. После третьего гудка та ответила и тихо проговорила, что вот прямо сейчас занята и перезвонит позже.

Ната развернулась и пошла назад в сторону остановки. Стало не до гостей. Написала подруге смску, что не придет, и вернулась домой, едва найдя силы выйти из автобуса.

Мороженое растаяло и отправилось в раковину, рыба — в холодильник, а Ната в гостиную, к аптечке. Дико разболелась голова, и ей срочно нужно было принять лекарство. Иначе мигрень обеспечена.

Но уже взяв руки блистер, передумала и достала из бара бутылку коньяка. Захотелось напиться, напиться так, чтобы выбросить стоящую перед глазами картинку Зои с той, другой. Улыбающейся Зои, которая должна была быть в командировке. Значит, или вообще не поехала, в чем Ната уже почти не сомневалась, или вернулась заранее. Мысли приходили разные, и постепенно в голове складывалась совсем невеселая картинка. И та встреча в магазине, и сохраненный номер в телефоне, и майские праздники с затянувшимся приездом… Неужели все, что было между ними двумя, — ложь? Или это ей, Нате, хотелось видеть только хорошее, и она старательно гнала сомнения прочь? Вспоминались задержки Зои, ставшие нормой в последние несколько месяцев. И изменившееся поведение в постели.

Думать оказалось больно, чувствовать себя обманутой — горько. И мерзко. А ведь она хотела так немного на самом деле и…

Где-то на этом моменте и пустой бутылке ее отключило. В себя привел звонок телефона — потеряли на работе. Пришлось сказаться больной и попытаться прийти в себя от тяжелого похмелья. Все, что случилось вчера,  
показалось странным, словно не происходило вовсе. На удачу и чтобы проверить себя, она набрала Зою. Телефон молчал. И так до конца дня.

А в воскресенье Зоя вернулась и, внимательно посмотрев на Наталью, произнесла одно слово:

— Извини.

Ни сожаления, ни раскаяния в ее голосе не звучало. Формальное соблюдение этикета. Смешно. Смешно до слез. И так же больно и обидно.

Нате хотелось сказать многое, раскричаться, заставить себя услышать. Но был ли в этом смысл? Она сцепила зубы и ушла в кухню, чтобы не видеть, как Зоя собирает вещи, не слушать, как разговаривает по телефону, обещая скоро приехать, как вызывает такси. Не видеть, не думать, не сорваться.

Она справится, она же взрослая, умная. Она сможет не разлететься на атомы. Потому что уже ничего не спасти — нечего спасать, кроме себя самой. 

Захлопнулась входная дверь, а телефон тренькнул, сообщая о входящей смске с единственным словом «прости».

***  
Наталья сидела в парке на той же скамейке, на которой в прошлом году впервые увидела Зою. Какая ирония судьбы…

Цикл замкнулся, все заканчивается там же, где и началось, вдруг подумалось ей. Мысли бродили в голове болезненными ленивыми улитками, иногда сталкиваясь и сбивая друг друга с траектории.

Ей вспоминалась то первая встреча, то зимний лес, то злосчастная утка с яблоками, то ночные купания на озере. На губах еще ощущались поцелуи, во рту — привкус орехового пирога, где-то витал аромат привычных духов. Но этого больше не будет. Она снова ошиблась. Снова и опять.

Было не обидно — горько и немного больно, словно процарапали рану тупым иззубренным ножом. Потом будет плохо, она это знала. Потом, спустя дни, она будет тихо выть в пустой квартире, не находя места, спотыкаясь взглядом о места, где стояла, сидела, лежала та, вторая. Та, которая разбудила надежду на личное счастье и которая ее же отняла.

Это будет долго, она уже предвидела. Она снова начнет прятаться от людей, чтобы никто не заметил, не разглядел застывшие слезы в глазах, новые морщины, заострившийся нос. Чтобы никто не понял, что внутри нее дикая, невероятная смесь пылающей лавы и стоячей воды из гиблого болота. Что ее шатает и бросает из крайности в крайность, что ничто не может заставить улыбнуться открыто и искренне и она окажется похожей на индифферентных консультантов магазинов с их застывшими голливудскими оскалами. Что руки дрожат при заполнении карточек пациентов с именами на букву З. Она знала, что так будет. 

А пока сидела в эмоциональном отупении, словно придавленная парой тонн песка, внезапно высыпавшегося из самосвала, не имея возможности сделать хоть глоток воздуха, умирая от удушья и тяжести над головой. 

Сидела и не понимала. Задавала только два вопроса: почему и за что. Почему это случилось с ней и за что это случилось. И самым мерзким была не потеря, не разбитые надежды, нет. Мерзким было ощущение постоянного обмана, в котором она прожила несколько месяцев. Почему Зоя не сказала раньше о возврате к былым отношениям? Держала ее как запасную площадку, на которой было комфортно и спокойно? Если бы там не получилось. Вот это ощущение, что ее использовали, царапало внутренности не хуже тигриной лапы. Хотелось встать под душ и стоять долго-долго, чтобы хоть снаружи отмыть грязь, которая налипла, кажется, везде. Но сил подняться со скамьи не было. К тому же она понимала — не отмоется. Это — нет. 

Как неприятно и гадко чувствовать себя дурой. Зато все странности, недоговоренности, слишком красивые ответы, вечерние задержки встали на свои места. Одномоментно, как в фильме про волшебников, по велению волшебной палочки. 

Все началось в феврале. Хоть с самого начала Зоя не врала, усмехнулась сама себе Ната. И пять месяцев, пять долбанных месяцев она жила, все глубже увязая во лжи чужих слов и жаре своих чувств. Какая же она дура…

Наверное, чуть позже, после первичного принятия ситуации, после осознания, что все кончено и завершено, она сможет рассуждать здраво и логично. Пока еще нет. Странное ощущение вытекающей по капле крови делало ее слабее. Вспомнился один ролик, который она смотрела уже давно. В нем две девушки танцевали сначала на углях, а затем на стеклах. Но они точно знали, что делают. А она завершила свой танец с обожженными и изрезанными в кровь ногами. Пять месяцев на стеклах, о чем узнала только что, столько времени не понимая, куда порой уходили силы и почему на душе становилось муторно и тошно. Все оказалось настолько просто, что такой банальный конец не пропишет ни один автор в своем любовном романе.

Она сидела на скамье, отстраненно наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми, проезжающими с колясками молодыми мамами, разгоняющимися и тормозящими велосипедистами, за шумными детьми, вприпрыжку проскакивающими мимо или детьми, чинно следующими за руку со взрослыми. Этот мир был вне ее внимания, вне ее интересов. Он просто был. А она сейчас — нет. Один танец завершился, и будет ли иной, она понятия не имела. Возможно, когда-нибудь. Но пока стоило вынуть осколки стекла из стоп, залечить раны и попытаться не умереть в процессе. Потому что самый большой осколок засел в сердце. И сможет ли она его вынуть, было еще неизвестно.

Она сидела на скамье, сознанием находясь на границе реальности. Она сможет и справится. Это тоже наука и опыт, ничем не хуже предыдущего. Больней и горше, но не хуже. 

Она настолько погрузилась в себя, что не обратила внимания на миловидную женщину средних лет, которая остановилась в нескольких шагах, внимательно посмотрела на Нату, а потом уверенно направилась в ее сторону.


End file.
